


一场突如其来的发情热及相关善后事宜

by Rou_3



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, alpha!bruce, omega!Arthur, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rou_3/pseuds/Rou_3
Summary: 如题，一场突如其来的发情热中，Omega Arthur迷奸了Bruce……并且搞出了人命
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
对Arthur Fleck而言，发情期本是个相当遥远的词。  
  
他是个标准的Omega男性，身材适中，腹腔内有完整的生殖器官。他曾躺在诊所里，张开双腿，让医生摸索自己肠道深处的生殖腔入口。那里结构正确，形态健康。指尖触碰上去时，甚至还会微微地颤动。  
  
他只是不湿，而且无法发情。  
  
Penny对此倒很满意。她亲着Arthur的脸，夸他是个好孩子，在抑制剂方面省了一大笔销。“Happy，”她说，“这是上帝的恩赐，你可以更专注地为人们带来快乐了。”  
  
十二岁那年，Arthur握住她的手，乖乖点头。  
  
后来，阿卡姆疯人院的病历撕破了她的谎言。黑白旧照片上，记录着Arthur当年被虐待的情形。他看到自己被锁在暖气管道旁，一把袖珍手枪的枪管塞在肛门里。他看到这个被虐待的男孩摆出了一张笑脸，而Penny与她的男友也开怀大笑。他们就像一家三口，在拍一张普普通通的生活照。镜头里充满活泼温馨的氛围。  
  
Arthur弯着脊背，缓缓靠墙滑坐下去。他的手在发抖，几乎拿不住那一整叠沉重的真相。  
  
去他妈的Happy。  
  
在那以后，Arthur终于与自己病态的大笑，走在悬崖边缘的精神状态，以及不健全的身体得到和解。他就是一个这样的疯子，用大半生来上演一场喜剧。他以Joker之名出道，做了不少坏事，杀了一些人。  
  
人们追随他，恐惧他，鄙夷他。他坐在哥谭高楼的天台边，双腿悬空，往下面看城市的景象。无数条街道从远方涌到他脚下交汇，又延伸去另一个远方。这就是Joker上演犯罪表演的宏大舞台。  
  
有时他望见爆炸和冲天的火光。一道亮如白昼的蝙蝠灯拔地而起，打在厚重低沉的云层边缘。殉道者和小丑走在同一条道路上。而在数不清的小丑面具和小丑油彩之中，他是最混沌，最邪恶的那一个。  
  
在那时，Arthur已经许久不曾想起，自己其实是一个Omega。他不需要抑制剂，也不需要性伴侣。至于家庭——  
  
Penny已经打破了他一切关于圆满家庭的幻想。  
  
只是许多年后，Arthur在哥谭街头，偶尔会被不知名的事物所吸引。那时Bruce Wayne刚完成学业，回到哥谭继承家业。许多人对他寄予厚望，希望他能改变哥谭混乱的现状。然而他却成了一个游手好闲不务正业的花花公子，昼伏夜出，混迹于大大小小的派对中。  
  
这与Arthur本该没什么关系，他们之间的距离太遥远了。他们生活在两个毫不相关的世界里，贫与富，上层与底层。这么多年来，只是隔着韦恩庄园的铁门，才有过那么一次失败的小丑表演的交集。  
  
后来他在做恶时，偶尔会大笑着踏入Bruce的世界。但他不属于那里——下层哥谭泥泞般的罪恶已经深深镌刻在他的灵魂底部。  
  
Arthur花了很久，才弄清楚究竟是什么在吸引自己。  
  
那是薄荷的气息。  
  
那与一切普通薄荷味产品都不一样，它没有糖的甜味，也没有香精的人工痕迹，甚至不像种在路边花坛里的薄荷草——它更轻薄，飘渺，若有若无地徘徊在空气中。  
  
它在夜幕降临时更加明显。Arthur有几次几乎找到了气味的源头。他指尖发颤，小腹里有一团灼热的火在跃动。他弯下腰，用手肘压着胃部，战栗得几乎走不动路。等薄荷味被风吹淡一些，他才能勉强站起来，虚弱得像是生了一场大病。  
  
到破晓时分，晨光将天色照亮。这抹薄荷的气息又融化在初阳里，飘散得无影无踪。  
  
第三次近距离接触到那抹薄荷气息之后，Arthur发了一场高烧。他躺在床上，脸颊被烹得通红，嘴唇干裂。腹腔里出现了一个巨大的空洞，渴望被填满。  
  
他难受得要死，蜷缩着身体侧躺了一会儿。烧怎么也退不下去，Arthur最终摇摇晃晃地站起来，从冰箱里翻出快过期的食品。他不停地吃，往胃袋里塞着各种东西。过不了多久，又全部吐了出来。他的手用力压着上腹部，肋骨硌得自己生疼。  
  
一股热流从股间涌出，仿佛失禁一般。亚瑟伸出手，竟摸到了一大股粘稠透明的液体。  
  
他终于意识到，原来那股薄荷的气息，是另一个Alpha的信息素。而他在这种气味的诱导下，竟然发情了。  
  
迟来的发情期让他头脑昏沉，几乎没办法思考任何事情。他凭着本能，将手指插进肛门里。那里又湿又热，随便一搅，就能听到淫靡的水声。这缓解了一部分热度。Arthur一边操着自己，一边手淫。好不容易射出来之后，空虚感终于稍微远去。  
  
几滴精液溅到了脸颊上。他用后脑勺挨着墙壁，静默地喘息。  
  
从第二天开始，Arthur购买抑制剂，又对着说明书，慢慢地将液体从针管推进自己的静脉里。因为动作太过生疏，他在针口附近戳出一片淤青。而在淤青消下去之前，他又闻到了那股薄荷味的信息素。  
  
比以往更浓烈，更清晰。只隔着一小片人群，Bruce Wayne举起香槟，对宴会上的所有人致意。  
  
在抑制剂的帮助下，他不至于当场失态。但薄荷的气息凛冽而强硬，Arthur感觉自己的身体正在逐渐濡湿。他抵抗不了这个，抑制剂也阻挡不了这个。  
  
他穿着酒店侍者的制服，站在阴影处，双腿几乎支撑不起自己。臀肉紧绷着，尽量不让任何淫液流出来，被人发现。  
  
Arthur需要Wayne。  
  
他初尝情欲的身体和疯狂妄为的灵魂，都在渴望一次酣畅淋漓的性交。渴望比抑制剂更强大的镇定效果，比手指更深入的抚慰。  
  
他想被Wayne操。  
  
而那个夜晚恰好是个绝妙的机会。Arthur看着Wayne跟许多人交谈，握手，香槟酒一杯一杯地灌进去。到散场之后，Wayne有些站不稳，靠在小房间的沙发里闭目养神。  
  
趁着没有人注意，Arthur走过去，反锁房门。  
  
Wayne一只手覆在眼睛上，听到动静，慢慢地放下来。他望着Arthur，在酒精的作用下，目光显得迷蒙。  
  
他身上散发着薄荷味。Arthur走过去，离薄荷的源头越近，就越难以遏制指尖的颤抖。  
  
在这些年里，Bruce Wayne已经完全长成一个大人了。他坐在那儿，西装裤衬得双腿修长。头发用发油  
整整齐齐梳到脑后，露出额头和脸颊的漂亮线条。  
  
Wayne带着醉意，问他：“你是谁？”  
  
Arthur把食指放在他的唇珠上。Wayne没有动，懒洋洋地抬起眼。他的唇是凉的，但呼出来的气息却滚烫。Arthur短促地笑了一声，将自己的嘴唇贴了上去。  
  
Bruce 挣扎了一下，他按住对方，吮吸着唇舌间的酒味和薄荷味。浓烈的信息素的气息将他的身体完全点燃，Arthur保持着接吻的动作，同时迫不及待地解下自己的下装。他已经硬得发痛，后方濡湿了内裤的一整片布料。  
  
“操我。”Arthur说。  
  
Bruce流露出抗拒。Arthur才不理他，跨坐在Bruce身上，流水的后穴蹭着对方的下体。  
  
Omega天生就对Alpha有着出色的性吸引力，他能听到Bruce的呼吸变得急促，感觉到对方的性器正在勃起，隔着西装裤，硬邦邦地戳在自己的臀缝中。  
  
这多有趣，Arthur喘息着笑出来。Bruce带着怒意，想要将Arthur推开。可Arthur是个力气足够大的疯子，而他的手臂却比想象中的要无力。他终于意识到了——  
  
“你给我下了药？”  
  
Arthur嘴角向上弯，摆出一张笑脸。“是的。”他恶毒，欢快地说。  
  
迫切的渴望让他连小腹都为止绞痛。Arthur拉开Bruce的拉链，将他的阴茎从内裤中释放出来。Bruce有一根比一般Alpha还要出众的阴茎，形状饱满，尺寸惊人。Arthur握在手中，几乎能感到血脉在柱身下勃勃地跳动。  
  
他昂起头，喉结微微一滚，将Bruce的阴茎塞进自己的肠道里。  
  
那个地方从没有被这么粗的东西插入过，Arthur在那个瞬间，几乎眼前发黑。入口处的肌肉简直是被撑到了极致，又酸又胀，好不容易才吞下最饱满的顶端。  
  
很疼，身体深处的撕裂感令Arthur攀在了Bruce的身上。所谓无与伦比的发情热和性快感都是假的，他痛得浑身发抖，小腹痉挛，细细密密的汗珠凝在赤裸瘦削的脊背上。  
  
反正Bruce没法把他推走。他靠着Bruce，许久，终于稍微缓了过来。  
  
“婊子。”Bruce冷淡地说。  
  
发情期的Omega，不就是求操的婊子吗？Arthur一边喘着气，一边笑。Bruce全身肌肉都僵硬地绷着，没有一点配合的意思。但这没关系，Arthur握着他的肩膀，自己前前后后地摇晃起来。  
  
灼热滚烫的阴茎楔在肠道里，而Arthur又足够湿润，稍微一动，就能听到咕啾咕啾的水响。他想，我得找到那个点，然后吞进生殖腔里。他的全部身心和整个灵魂都在渴望Bruce将他捅穿，性器成结，标记，最后让精液洒落在身体内部。  
  
他焦灼得几乎发疯，动起来时，穴肉里还残留着细小的疼痛。但Arthur不想理会了，他捧着Bruce的脸颊，强迫对方亲吻自己。薄荷的气息灌入鼻腔，在唇舌间交融。  
  
与一般娇生惯养细皮嫩肉的Omega不一样，Arthur太瘦了。他的大腿像是两根枯柴，骨头硬棒棒地硌在Bruce的胯上。摆起腰时，他看起来就像一个骷髅架子，稍微用力一晃，就会散落。  
  
“操坏我嘛。”他亲昵地，甜蜜地吻着Bruce的侧脸。  
  
Bruce眼中的怒意映在他的浅色的瞳仁里。  
  
房间里只有搅弄出来的水声和他自己的喘息声。Arthur控制着Bruce戳刺的力道和角度。忽然，在阴茎蹭过一个点时，他难以自制地颤抖了一下。  
  
原来这就是前列腺快感。他战栗着，又让Bruce操了一下同一个地方。疼痛逐渐褪去，他舒服得发出了声音，那是野生动物似的模糊的哼鸣。肠肉颤巍巍地嗦紧了，而薄荷味越发浓重。  
  
Bruce皱着眉，性器在Arthur体内不受控制地抽搐了一下。  
  
Arthur忍不住发笑。  
  
Bruce不愿意承认，但身体的反应骗不了任何人——他也爽极了。  
  
Alpha的快感表现在纠结的眉心，逐渐粗重的呼吸，和握成拳头的手。烙铁似的性器直戳戳地顶在最让Arthur快活的地方。Arthur扭着腰臀，让Bruce在那个地方研磨，戳刺。他形状饱满的龟头顶在前列腺上，刺激得Arthur全身都在发抖。  
  
这种强硬滚烫的热度让Arthur产生了一种濒死的错觉，他像是要融化在Bruce身上，被Alpha的阴茎从头到脚戳穿。他的小腹痉挛着，几乎无法承受如此强烈的性快感。Bruce每一下戳弄，都令他灵魂出窍。  
  
然而越是因欲望而崩溃，Arthur身体深处涌出来的津液就越丰沛。他已经弄脏了Bruce的西裤，昂贵的灰黑色布料上，星星点点的深色水渍散落在交媾的部位旁。连续不断的抽插又将更多的体液带出来，顺着Bruce的性器和睾丸，流到沙发的皮革面料上。  
  
Omega的天性令他变成了一个真正的婊子。Arthur挺起胸膛，让Bruce的嘴唇贴在自己的左边乳尖上。他的胸上没什么脂肪和肉，胸廓外扩，支棱起一张苍白的皮。但由于常年不见阳光，乳头呈现出粉色。Bruce抿着嘴唇，不愿意配合。Arthur捏着他的下颔，强迫他松开牙关，嘴唇含住自己的胸。  
  
又软又暖的触感印在乳头，Arthur发出一声满足的喟叹。他能感觉到自己身体深处产生了微妙的变化，有什么紧闭的东西逐渐打开。Arthur激动得发抖，全身肌肉都细小地震颤着。  
  
而Bruce的阴茎正在缓慢，坚定地顶进去。  
  
Arthur闭上双眼，大脑放空了一瞬。他仿佛听到了轰鸣，滚烫的枪膛操到自己的生殖腔里。薄荷和黄檀的气息在屋子中弥漫，混着一股潮湿，腥膻的交媾的味道。  
  
好孩子。Arthur听见一个声音，过了一会儿他才意识到，原来那是他自己在喃喃地说话。他断断续续地，伴着喘息和呻吟，夸Bruce做得很对。也许是他的动作幅度太大，或者是Bruce同样情难自禁，那根性器发了狠似的操他，一下下顶入生殖腔的深处。  
  
有时候太深了，他的后穴会不自觉地痉挛一阵，前方性器也随之挤出一两滴透明的前液。Arthur在Bruce的胸腹间蹭着自己，热度让他前后都几乎摩擦起火。他睁开眼睛，在极近的距离里，他看到了一个欲望边缘挣扎的Bruce。  
  
Wayne集团的新继承人还年轻，脸庞的线条中残留了几分青涩。他绷着脸，汗珠颤巍巍地从睫毛上坠落。他不想沉迷，但呼吸的节律却越发紊乱，埋在Arthur体内的性器也逐渐胀大。  
  
——Bruce正在形成一个结。  
  
那个结从身体内部撑开了他，Arthur眼前发黑，呼吸不畅。他的内脏都仿佛被挤得移了位，小腹又酸又胀，被顶出一小片突起的形状。他觉得疼，又觉得疯了似的爽。Arthur把手放在那儿，隔着一层皮肉，他几乎能摸到Bruce灼人的温度。  
  
阴茎结卡在那儿，生殖腔里大股大股的津液怎么也流不出来，浸着Bruce的性器。Arthur继续战栗着摆腰，让阴茎在水中搅弄。他能感觉到Bruce的腹部逐渐绷紧，大腿肌肉像石头一样硬。Bruce马上要射精了，而他也是。  
  
最终高潮来临的时候，Bruce成结的阴茎在他体内颤动。一波一波液体喷洒在内壁上，Arthur抖得几乎直不起腰。薄荷味浓得呛人，巨大的洪流似的快感没顶而过。精液淅淅沥沥地从性器顶端涌流出来，Arthur无力抵抗。他沉溺其中，被占有被支配，被打上另一个Alpha的信息素的标记。  
  
在意识深处的角落，Arthur隐约预感到，他会完蛋的。  
  
可他喘息着笑了出来，扶着酸疼的腰，从Bruce身上爬下来。高潮的余韵和药物的作用还没完全从Bruce身上消退。Bruce抿着唇角，瞪视着他。  
  
Arthur用衬衫帮Bruce把下体擦干净，再整理好衣裤，拉上拉链。除去凌乱的呼吸和高潮后的神情，Bruce仿如还是那个西装革履的哥谭精英。  
  
“嘿。”Arthur笑着碰了下他的侧脸，“别了，Bruce。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce在执法时，发现就是Joker……哇我是不是可以不写Summary

Chapter 2  
  
Arthur没再去找Bruce Wayne，有些事情体验一次就够了。除了香烟之外，他不打算让自己对任何别的东西成瘾。  
  
他注射抑制剂的动作越来越熟练，手臂上不会留下明显的针孔和淤青。抑制剂对被标记过的Omega格外有效，他的初次发情终于熬过去了。他不再随时随地地弄湿内裤，不再做梦都想被一根阴茎捅穿。  
  
可是每天清晨，他从梦中醒来。酥麻的快感依然在指尖和小腹深处回荡。Arthur恍惚地坐起，他怀疑自己闻到了薄荷的气息。  
  
实际上什么也没有。  
  
只有晦涩潮湿的霉味，萦绕在墙纸上，在被子里，在沙发皮革间。Arthur短促地笑了一声，左手沉进内裤里，握住自己的性器。  
  
Omega身份并没有给他的犯罪事业带来太多不便。人们不在意小丑油彩下的人是男是女，是Beta还是Alpha。只要能把最正直的灵魂拉入地狱，他就能收获成片成片的掌声。  
  
他不贪慕金钱也不留恋权利，不向法律低头，甚至不与其他作恶之人同流合污。Joker是一个游走在悬崖边的独行者，一个没有弱点的犯罪之王。  
  
Bruce依旧离他很远。可是在夜幕降临之后，他总能幻嗅一般，在哥谭的街道和楼宇间捕捉到一抹薄荷味。  
  
Arthur开始变得虚弱。  
  
这种变化是逐渐发生的。在一次与警察的追逐中，Arthur发现自己不如以往跑得快。他只好改变方向，藏在下水道中，激烈地喘息着。等一阵脚步声过去，再顺着下水道找到另一个出口，重新爬到地面上。  
  
除了体力不如从前充沛，他的食欲也越来越差。微波炉烤出的比萨饼的味道令人反胃，Arthur勉强咬了一口，就在马桶前吐了个昏天黑地。超市货架的气同样恶心，Arthur看了许久，才勉强选中一包薄荷糖。  
  
他回到家，脱下西装。镜子里的人影越发瘦削，十二对肋骨撑起了胸廓的形状。小腹平坦，属于胃的部位浅浅凹了进去。他觉得饿，可又什么也不想吃。  
  
那包薄荷糖最终也没开封，就被他扔进了垃圾桶里。  
  
后来这种虚弱越发明显，Arthur逐渐嗜睡，对一切都感到力不从心和郁郁寡欢。他猜想这是因为最近的生活比较无趣，需要找一些更刺激，更快乐的事情。  
  
然而在犯罪现场，Arthur撞见了蝙蝠侠。  
  
那时是深夜，身穿蝙蝠战甲的男人将他击倒在地，又狠狠打了好几拳。头顶一轮明晃晃的月亮在摇晃。他的小丑妆被血糊花了，温热的液体顺着额角留下。  
  
他嗅到了薄荷味，混着腥苦的血的气息。蝙蝠侠的拳头将要落下，他虚弱地笑了出来。  
  
“嗨。”Arthur说，“又见面了。”  
  
那只拳头顿在了半空。Arthur咯咯笑着，捂着腹部倒在地上。  
  
他被铐着双手，押到了阿卡姆疯人院里。这次的入院检查比以往都要严格。医师用水和毛巾，仔仔细细地洗净他脸上的油彩。红西装脱下来。医师要求他在赤身裸体的状态下，掰开屁股蹲着，同时大声咳嗽。  
  
“上次有一个疯子，在直肠里塞了一大包毒品。”医师解释道。  
  
蝙蝠侠抱着双臂，靠在白墙边，一声不响。  
  
Arthur换上纯白的病号服，重新戴好手铐脚铐，跟在工作人员身后。他的裤腿偏短，露出一截细瘦的脚腕。金属镣铐扣着的地方，皮肤上压出了小半圈红痕。  
  
腹部隐隐作痛，所以Arthur走得很慢。蝙蝠侠一丝目光也没有落在他的身上。他回头，对蝙蝠侠露出了一个挑衅似的微笑。  
  
“我知道你是谁。”Arthur说。  
  
那个黑影动了动，终于开口，嗓音低沉喑哑，像是枪膛中迸出的子弹：  
  
“我可以帮你闭嘴。”  
  
Arthur比了个在嘴上拉拉链的手势，然后放声大笑。  
  
在第二次呕吐之后，阿卡姆的医师帮他安排了一个体检。她看着化验单，问他上一次发情期是什么时候。  
  
“不知道。”Arthur说。  
  
“大概呢？”  
  
“去问Bruce Wayne。”他笑了，“我上次发情期迷奸了他，他应该记得。”  
  
没人把他的疯话当真，阿卡姆里什么人都有——想操Wayne的，想被Wayne操的，不缺他这一个。医师严肃地劝他回忆下自己的性伴侣是谁，因为他的肚子里，正在孕育着一个生命。  
  
Arthur缓缓抬起头。  
  
“你怀孕了。”医师说。  
  
他低着头，没有动。许久，忽然暴起，将桌面的所有东西都扫到地上。乒乒乓乓响声一片，医师吓了一跳，退开一小步。Arthur喘着粗气，用力咬着自己的指关节，直到齿尖深深陷进去，破皮出血。  
  
他的眼睛睁得很大，浅灰的瞳仁像玻璃碎片，又仿佛野兽被逼疯时流露出的神态。  
  
几个工作人员冲进来，把Arthur绑在椅子上。他们给他注射镇定剂。Arthur胸膛剧烈起伏着，每一次呼吸，气流的回音都显得浑浊粗重。  
  
在药物的作用下，他逐渐失去意识。  
  
醒来之后，Arthur在床边看到了Bruce Wayne。比起上一次见面的情境，他们主被动的地位全然倒反过来。Arthur被束缚在床上，双手背在身后。Bruce把一叠厚厚的文件，摆在他眼前。  
  
文件封面写着一行大字——  
  
《结婚协议》。  
  
这他妈真是哥谭里发生的最滑稽的事，Arthur连眼泪都要笑出来。他上气不接下气地望着Bruce。Bruce薄唇抿成一条线，脸上浮现出愠怒。  
  
虽然不太耐心与情愿，但Bruce还是认认真真地，跟他把协议内容过了一遍。第一条就是明确婚前财产婚后共享的比例，Arthur不得拥有Wayne集团任何股份，不会承担任何相关债务。同理，Bruce也不享有一切Arthur的婚后收入。  
  
财产对Arthur没有太多意义，相关条款他看得很快。他注意到第十三条，婚姻存续期间，Omega若有任何犯罪计划或行为，Alpha有权限制其人身自由，必要时甚至可监禁，行刑。  
  
房间里只有他们两人。Arthur抬眼问：“按照哥谭律法还是蝙蝠侠的私刑？”  
  
“都可以。”  
  
Arthur用一句下流的脏词评价了这个条款。  
  
第十五条，假若胎儿在出生之前死亡，Alpha与Omega可立即协议解除婚姻。  
  
Arthur的目光停留在这行字上。Wayne说：“我们没有财产纠葛，这应该很简单。”  
  
第十六条，Omega一旦接受协议，不得无故堕胎。  
  
这个可以理解，蝙蝠侠从不杀人，胚胎也不。  
  
第十七条到最后，都是各种详细的，关于Arthur肚子里的孩子的条款。Bruce必须善待它，在怀孕期间，定期为Omega提供足量的Alpha信息素。等它出生后，帮它准备最好的教育和成长环境。假若Omega与Alpha离婚，它必须留在Wayne庄园里生活。双亲不论关系如何，都必须在子女面前表现出正常的亲情。  
  
“正常的双亲都他妈是什么样的？”  
  
Bruce冷淡的眼神落在Arthur身上。  
  
“操。”Arthur说，“肯定不是你这样的，也不可能是我这样的。”  
  
“签名吧。”Bruce说。  
  
Bruce绕去Arthur背后，揭开他的手铐。那一瞬间，薄荷味又近了。Arthur呼吸乱了半拍，胃部开始痉挛。  
  
面前的Alpha什么也没有发现，而Arthur也没有别的选择。他活动了一下酸疼的手腕，右手拿笔，在Bruce的注视下，签下A.Fleck的字样。  
  
Bruce俯身向前，将协议收回来。整理完毕，放进公文包里。  
  
Arthur问：“然后呢？”  
  
“回Wayne庄园。”  
  
他们坐在同一辆车里，从阿卡姆疯人院出发，向Wayne庄园驶去。Arthur又带上了手铐。这是考虑到他先前的攻击性，以及为了司机的安全。  
  
他安安静静地坐在车里，望着窗外的景象。这么多年来，哥谭从未变过模样。它的街道逼仄破败，脏兮兮的墙上总绘着各种不堪入目的下流涂鸦和脏话。一种沮丧的氛围与冷漠的敌意充斥在居民之间。汽车驶过时，街上的流浪汉扔出石块，发出狂欢般的叫喊。  
  
车开进一条隧道，四周的景象顿时黑了下来。Arthur转回头，看到Bruce正靠在座椅上小憩。  
  
年轻的Wayne眼下有疲惫的痕迹。他的呼吸轻而慢，眼睫毛很长，在一道道飞逝的灯光中微微颤动。  
  
薄荷的气息充盈在整个车厢，Arthur又开始感到饥饿。  
  
他的上腹部开始灼烧。一种猛烈的，几乎将人撕裂的疼痛让他不得不弯下腰，闭上眼睛忍耐。他用肘关节压着自己的胃，身体弯到极致，肩膀贴在膝盖上。就连深一点的呼吸都能使他痛得发抖，Arthur只好放慢节奏，浅浅地喘着气。  
  
过了一会儿，车停了下来。他们已经抵达韦恩庄园。司机走下驾驶座，为Arthur打开车门。Arthur蜷缩在座椅上，一动不动。  
  
Bruce问：“你怎么了？”  
  
Arthur抬起头。Bruce坐在旁边，眉心紧皱。他的表情像是在质问：你在闹什么？  
  
门外的风吹散了轿车里的薄荷味，Arthur终于感觉好了一点，腹部的剧痛转变为可以忍耐的隐痛。他直起腰，慢慢地走下车，手腕上的金属镣铐发出清脆的响声。  
  
漂亮的Wayne庄园铺展在他的眼前。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们又做了。

Arthur只是年轻时在Wayne庄园门外逗留过半个下午。从此以后，这个场景便牢牢地印在了他的脑海里，于各种各样的梦境中闪回。

最初他把Thomas Wayne当成生父时，那些梦温情而美好。Thomas牵着他的手，带他走进铁门之内，对着所有人介绍他，Arthur Fleck，自己失散多年的亲生儿子，与Penny Fleck的爱情的结晶。他们之间最初也许会略显生疏，但Thomas会是个仁慈的父亲，Arthur也擅长做一个好儿子。

然而哥谭不是个孕育希望的地方，这种幻想跟其他美梦一起破碎。他每晚辗转浅眠时看到的景象，都蜕变成混沌的灰白，蒙上一层喜剧色彩。

Arthur梦见Wayne庄园在烈火中毕毕剥剥地燃烧，最后化作一片焦土。Wayne先生与夫人一同被枪杀，倒在了血泊里。Bruce Wayne还是个小孩的模样，伫立在火光前，不哭也不笑。Joker用一把小刀，划破了他的嘴角和脸颊。他的唇上染了血，脸上描出一个甜蜜而鲜艳的笑容。

“看，Bruce，”Arthur吻着Wayne的额头，“这个世界就是这么操蛋。”

醒来之后，Arthur总要恍惚一小段时间。然后，他才慢慢地意识到，其实自己什么都没做。

Penny死去前后的那段时间里，Arthur一无所有。而Bruce Wayne还有钱，有偌大的庄园，深爱他的管家，和一整间Wayne企业。Arthur甚至不配踏上那片高贵的地方，去亲吻一个不是他弟弟的男孩的额头。

他过去有多向往家庭，如今就有多抗拒；过去有多渴望温暖，如今就有多憎恶。

发情热挟着性欲席卷而来，Arthur原本只是打算羞辱一下Bruce，强迫他，玷污他。当Bruce在自己体内射精时，Arthur一边爽着，一边笑。他甚至产生了一种能将对方一起拖入地狱的错觉。

他怎么也想不到，自己最终竟会以这种方式，走入Wayne庄园的铁门。

Arthur获得了一个属于自己的房间，离Bruce的主人房比较远。透过窗子，他能看到不远处茂密的乔木，和当年小Bruce嬉戏过的亭子。

管家还是同一个人，Alfred，只是白发多了一些，脸庞苍老了不少。他对Arthur的态度依然不怎么友善——不是因为记恨多年以前那次不友好的会面，而是出于Joker的危险性。

“我不能让你有机会伤害庄园里的任何工作人员。”Bruce说，“所以，我暂时不会为你解开手铐。”

Arthur低头看着手铐上的锁链，短促地笑了一声。

“你可以在房子里自由出入，但范围不能超过庄园的围墙。Alfred负责为你准备三餐，你可以向他提出任何特殊要求。”

Arthur没有说话。

Bruce冷淡地望着他，继续说：“万一需要添置任何生活用品，你也可以让他去安排。”

“……想被你操呢？”

“如果我不在家的话，也由他转告。”Bruce说，“我会尽早赶回来。还有问题吗？”

Arthur弯着腰，又笑了。

Bruce为这笑声而皱起了眉心。他站在墙边，像一颗笔挺的橡树。许久，Arthur才慢慢地收住大笑，揩去眼角的泪。

“没了。”Arthur说，“滚吧。”

接下来的好几天里，他都没机会见到Bruce Wayne。后者显然是个大忙人，白天扮演花花公子出席宴会，晚上披着蝙蝠战甲打击犯罪。滑稽死了，Arthur想，简直有病。

主人缺席时，这座大房子便显得空得可怕，缺少生活的气息。Arthur嗅着空气中残留的若有若无的薄荷味，总觉得全身上下，都在隐隐地难受。

但总比直面Bruce好。Arthur已经发现了，当自己与Bruce在密闭空间里相处超过一段时间之后，腹部就会开始痉挛。

Arthur开始痛恨这具属于Omega的身体，软弱，无力，还会时不时涌现出一种强烈的渴求。得不到就难受得要死，可他甚至并不明白自己实际上在渴求什么——他不是已经得到过一次Bruce了吗？究竟是还不够，还是他理解错了？

他按响门铃，将Alfred召唤过来。老管家敲响房门，然后推开，站在有一段距离的地方，彬彬有礼地问他需要什么。

“烟。”

“这个不行。”Alfred说，“吸烟对胎儿不好。”

他在Arthur的怒视下，将一盒用于戒烟的口香糖递了过去。

薄荷味的。

Arthur又忍耐了好一会儿，才打开这包口香糖。廉价香精调出的薄荷味简直让人作呕，他刚含了一小会儿，就忍不住要吐。

胃酸一路向上烧灼，Arthur捂着嘴，踉踉跄跄地冲到马桶前。他捂着胃，吐得翻江倒海，几乎要把肚子里那个脆弱的生命也呕出来。

因为很久没有好好进食，他实际上只吐了一些稀薄的酸水。喉咙火辣辣地发疼，Arthur坐在地上，哽咽似的喘息了好久。

有那么一个瞬间，Arthur想，假若真的能把它吐出来，就好了。

反正他也不知道怎么当一个正常的父亲或者母亲。在这么多年的贫瘠人生里，那几位被他看作是父母的人，都不曾给过他积极的反馈。

他从未体验过，所以也无处模仿。他觉得自己迟早会成为另一个Penny Fleck，而这种预感又令他加倍地焦虑与烦躁起来。

在阴霾密布的午后，Arthur甚至不愿意看到窗外的凉亭。他拉上窗帘，关上灯。房间压抑沉闷，Arthur的忍耐已经到了尽头。他将桌上的瓷器和玻璃杯都砰然扫到地上，又毁了大半套床上用品。Alfred被声音吸引过来，敲开门，问发生了什么。

他的手腕被金属圈勒得生疼，胸膛剧烈起伏，急促地喘气。浅灰色的眼睛眯着，逐渐弯了起来。Arthur慢慢地，挤出一个不算好看的笑。

“我需要换一个房间。”他说。

Alfred飞快地帮他安排了另一个卧室，摆设齐全，瓷器和玻璃杯与原先的全都一模一样。他拖着手铐走进去，看到窗外的景色。那是一片葱绿的草坪，不远处的地平线边，挂着一轮昏黄的落日。

“这个房间怎么样？”Alfred问。

“可以，谢谢。”

Alfred转身离开，空荡荡的走廊里，脚步声越来越远。Arthur在床边坐下，望着夕阳。他依然觉得不适，依然不愿意进食，无法正常入睡。从这个角度来看，富丽堂皇的Wayne庄园甚至比不上阿卡姆疯人院宜居。

Arthur甚至产生了一种隐秘而不切实际的愿望：假如在幼时，Penny与她的伴侣能将他属于Omega的那部分生殖器官全部弄坏……

他极轻地笑了。

Arthur开着电视，在沙发上闭目休息了一会儿。在睡梦中，他被敲门声和胃部的绞痛弄醒。房间里有一股极淡淡薄荷味，从门外传来。

他按着小腹，慢腾腾站起来，过去开门。

Bruce靠在房门边，静默地站着。他没有穿西装，也未曾披着蝙蝠战甲。Arthur预料不到自己会看到这样的Bruce，身上只有一套简简单单的休闲衣裤。

“Alfred告诉我，你很可能需要我的信息素了。”

Bruce说道。嗓音里带着点蝙蝠侠的低哑，像一声沉闷的枪响。

时间不算太晚，电视机里的主持人还在直播着新闻。Bruce走到他身旁，很近，薄荷味灌进肺里。Arthur忍不住呛咳了一下，胃部绞痛着，后方却濡湿了起来。

这都是被操透了的Omega本能。他因疼痛而失去战斗力，因欲望而屈从。Bruce让他跪在床上，翘起臀部。布料被拉下来，穴口的蜜水暴露在空气中，Arthur喘息着，低笑了一声，等待自己被捅穿。

Bruce撞了进来。

不温柔也不体贴，他像是在报复Arthur之前的迷奸，阴茎直挺挺地捅到了最深处。Arthur发出了模糊的呜咽，五脏六腑全都搅作一团，小腹几乎被捣成一滩血水。

疯狂的，灼热的疼痛和快感在身体深处燃烧，Arthur听见自己不受控制地叫了出来。那种声音像爽到极致的呻吟，又像野兽受到伤害时的痛哼。他断断续续地，被操一下，就挤出出一串呜鸣。混着肢体交缠时咕啾咕啾的水声，这一场粗暴的近乎强制的交媾，也随之变得暧昧。

可他还是疼。Bruce每一下撞击，都几乎从里向外地将他戳穿。隔着一层薄薄的小腹的皮，Alpha 的性器在底下肆意操弄。Arthur只要低下头，就能看到腹部被顶出来的鲜明的形状。

Bruce重重撞进去，那片地方就形成了一个小小的凸起。拔出来后，小腹又自然而然地平坦回去。Arthur移不开眼地看着，颤栗得越发厉害。这样的视觉刺激令他性欲越发鲜明，也将他推向了失控的边缘。

他仿佛成了一个挨操的洞，被撑开到极致再合拢，身体和性欲都被掌控在另一个Apha的手中。Bruce让他又疼又爽，他就又疼又爽。Bruce让他发疯，他就只能发疯。

Arthur逐渐没有力气保持臀部翘起的姿势，腰塌了下去。脸埋在床上，啜泣般的呻吟从胸腔深处挤出来。Bruce的巴掌落在屁股上，啪的一声，Arthur全身都抖了一下。

“闭嘴。”Bruce说。

比起之前，他的嗓音更低沉了，带着被欲望感染出的沙哑和磁性。Arthur咬住大拇指关节，笑了出来，急促的气流在胸腔和咽喉之间冲撞。

瞧，他不是唯一一个输家，唯一一个欲望的奴隶。在他被操得淫水直流逐渐失神的同时，Bruce也呼吸急促，阴茎硬得像烙铁。

黄檀气息与薄荷味交织在一起。Bruce的囊袋随着一下下进攻的动作，拍击在他的臀肉上。Arthur故意昂起头，更放纵地呻吟。

在Arthur喊出来的同时，Bruce闷哼着，紧紧地掐住了他的腰。他的胯骨撞在Alpha的手心里，被捏得发疼。Bruce发狠地戳着他的前列腺，把他的喊声撞得支离破碎，越发哽咽。

他被撞得眼前一片模糊，连灵魂都要飘出去。未被触碰的性器已经全然勃起，硬邦邦地蹭着床单。鼠蹊连着尾椎，一整片都又酸又胀，仿佛坏掉了似的。穴口湿得一塌糊涂，腥涩的体液顺着会阴往下流，弄脏了一大片布料。

这几下操弄本来应当算是惩罚，却让两个人都爽得不能自拔。身后的薄荷味铺天盖地。Arthur艰难地提起臀部，磨蹭着Bruce的性器。他觉得自己身体深处的欲望之源正在缓慢张开，生殖腔空虚地打开了，等着被什么巨大灼热的东西贯穿。Bruce阴茎的顶端好几次蹭过入口，强烈的刺激令Arthur难耐地抓紧床单，眼角渗出应激性的泪水。

他想要得不行，就连指尖都因渴求而疼痛。他的身体在尝过一次极致的生殖腔高潮之后，就不再满足于单纯的前列腺快感。他想把Bruce整个吃进去，想被薄荷的气息灌满身体，含着阴茎结——后方撑坏了也没关系——然后被推上一波又一波的颠峰。

可是Bruce将性器拔了出去。

Arthur颤抖起来。那些得不到满足的欲望与残留的疼痛都在这一瞬爆发，他蜷缩成一团，像死了一样难受。

Bruce把他翻过来。Arthur指尖抠在Bruce的手臂上，嘴唇微微颤动，满脸湿漉漉的泪迹。

Alpha不能理解Omega在欲望前有多不堪一击。Bruce紧绷的脸颊放松了，流露出一丝错愕。他碰了碰Arthur的眼角。Arthur用力握着他的手臂，嘶声说：

“操我。”

Arthur的眼睛瞪得很圆，眼眸上蒙着一层水光，牙关咬紧。模样看起来又凶恶，又在欲望的驱使下展现出奇特的脆弱。他抱起自己的膝盖，双腿分开。股间翕张的湿漉漉的穴口，就这样暴露在Bruce眼前。

Bruce重新捅进去。从温暖湿热的肠道，一路插到生殖腔里。

他埋在那个地方，感受着穴肉的摩擦与套弄，许久，才喟叹出声。Arthur闭上眼睛，一口咬住Bruce的肩膀。

作为蝙蝠侠，Bruce肩膀宽阔，施力时肌肉线条虬结，像希腊雕塑中的战神一般孔武有力。他慢慢地操着Arthur，像征服一片贫瘠的疆土。Arthur一开始抖得很厉害，单薄的脊背在Bruce身下颤动。但肢体交缠愈加深入，他逐渐安定了下来。

情欲逐渐得到满足的时候，他的身体是温驯的，软化的。穴肉缠绵地挤压着Bruce的性器，祈求更深入的戳弄，更用力的顶撞。他被全然地填满了，那种充实的异物感甚至哽到了咽喉。

Bruce正在逐渐成结。性器的顶端逐渐膨大，直到Arthur几乎承受不来的程度。Arthur哽咽了一声，牙齿逐渐陷进Bruce的皮肉里。

Bruce的肩膀是咸的，有汗，带着薄荷的气息，和铁锈味。Arthur闭着眼睛，在一片黑茫茫的视野里，吮着Bruce的血，像是在汲取他年轻而汹涌生命力。

Bruce应该是被弄疼了，很轻地吸了一口气，又加倍凶狠地操干起来。巨大的结还在Arthur体腔里抽动，痛楚与快感仿佛一串火花，沿着脊椎从下往上地一路炸到脑海里。Arthur咬着Bruce的肩膀，在灼热的情欲中，几乎什么也听不见了。

——听不见Bruce急促的呼吸，他自己模糊压抑的呜咽，啪啪地拍在臀肉上的律动，和又湿又黏的水声。他的一切意识都被Bruce的阴茎所占据，身体凭着本能迎合。那个结开始颤动，一波又一波的热潮涌出。Arthur死死地咬住Bruce，温热的液体冲刷着他的腔体，将他逼上高潮。

那是一种难以言喻的满足感，小腹深处长久以来的饥饿感与抽痛都得到了抚慰。Arthur近乎战栗地夹紧趾尾肌，不想让充满薄荷气息的精液就这样漏出来。

Bruce闭了闭眼睛，额角的汗涔涔滚落。他捏着Arthur的后颈，强迫对方放开自己。Arthur眼角发红，唇上沾着血丝。Bruce低头看了看自己的左肩，那里被咬出一小圈血肉模糊的伤口。

他把性器拔出来。Arthur微微一颤，双腿之间，一小股白色的液体缓缓往下流。

“我下次应该把你的嘴也堵上。”Bruce说。

Arthur没有开口，过了很久，才笑了一声。锁链铛地响起，他用带着镣铐的手，蒙住自己的眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道为什么，他们特别好开车。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Fleck被本能打败。

在与Omega本能的对抗里，Arthur一败涂地。

性高潮带来的愉悦是吸烟的一百倍。生殖腔被灌满的一刻，他在茫然与震颤中，甚至产生了一种可怕的想法——

假若谁要从他身上夺走这个，他会拼命。

可那只有很短的一瞬。过去之后，Arthur依然还是怪异，疯狂，不讨人喜欢的精神病人。一个错误地怀上Bruce Wayne的孩子的Omega。

他因强制戒烟而焦躁，挑剔着餐桌上的一切食物。勉强吃完一顿饭，不一会儿，就跑去盥洗室吐得一干二净。

那天Alfred拿着毛巾，在他身后等待。Arthur弓着脊背，双手撑起自己的身体。他的衣角因呕吐的动作而被撩起，露出小半截苍白枯瘦的腰。

Arthur吐完之后，喘息着站起来漱口。他的眼角与颈侧有一层细细的汗。Alfred将毛巾递给他。

Alfred说：“你太瘦了。”

Arthur气喘吁吁地抬起头。Alfred表情中没有谴责的意味，他只是陈述自己看到的事实，就像在说一句天气很好一样。

Arthur低着头，用毛巾擦干净脸上的水和汗，再还回去。他没有道谢。

Alfred接过毛巾，温和地笑了起来。

从那天以后，桌上的饭菜愈加讲究。Alfred观察Arthur对每种食物的喜好，那些他碰也不碰的菜式，再也不会出现在餐桌上。

Arthur勉强能吃一些淋了柠檬汁的鱼，生菜沙拉，和水煮出来的西兰花。他讨厌淀粉类——意面，奶油烩饭和各种面包，都属于绝对不能入口的范畴。

后来有一天，在他吃下一块烤土豆，并且没有反胃之后，对面的Alfred流露出微笑。

Arthur才意识到，也许这位年迈的管家，其实是在试图善待自己。

二十年前的他也许还残存着接受他人好意的能力，但现在，Arthur已经被训练出质疑与敌意的本能。无数的坏经验告诉他，他完全不可能，也不配，这样无端端得到旁人的善待。

他望着Alfred的表情，缓缓切下一块鱼肉。他的手指微微有些不稳，刀叉与餐盘撞出了清脆的声音。所以，Arthur想，这是为什么？

他很快就想明白了，这应该是为了他肚子里的胎儿。

Alfred订购了一堆科学育儿相关的书籍杂志，放在客厅里。有天清晨，Bruce刚从外面回来，或者刚刚睡醒。他穿着白色的睡袍，端坐在沙发上，一页页翻着书。

Arthur从走廊路过。朝阳透过落地窗映到房间里，Bruce年轻的脸颊在和煦的初阳下，俊美得不像话。他听到锁链的动静，抬起头。

他没有开口，Arthur也没有。他们的目光短暂地交织了半秒。Bruce的视线往下移，落在Omega平坦的小腹上。Arthur转过脸，往餐厅走去。

“Arthur，”Alfred说，“请帮我把咖啡端给Bruce。”

为了那个“请”字，Arthur勉为其难地端起了托盘。回到沙发边，将杯子放在了Bruce面前。Alfred还准备了第二杯咖啡，可Arthur没打算陪着Bruce一起喝。

他站起来。Bruce指了指对面的沙发，说：“坐。”

泠冽的薄荷气息逐渐浓郁，Arthur停留在原地，瞪视着Bruce。

单单是被Bruce看着，他大腿根部的肌肉就微微发颤，身体开始自发地泌出液体。Arthur脸颊僵硬，咬肌凝固在一个滑稽的形状。

“Arthur。”Bruce说。

这是Bruce第一次喊他的名字。

不是带着怒意的Joker，也不是其他奇怪的称呼。这么多年以来，在他隔着铁门向男孩献上那支假花之后，这个词还是第一次被Bruce念出来。

Arthur大脑一片空白，心跳慢了半拍。在意识到之前，他坐在了沙发上。

“Alfred说，你最近不怎么挑食了。”Bruce说，“而且也没有表现出太强的攻击性，除了对我。”

Bruce指了指自己的肩膀。Arthur抬起眼，嗤地笑了一声。

Arthur理智上想走。因为继续在Bruce面前坐着，必然会因疼痛和渴望而失态。他的腹部已经开始抽搐，身体深处仿佛有什么东西在碾磨。

可是Bruce没有为他的嘲讽而生气。他也同样没有站起身。

Bruce审视着他。Arthur坐在沙发上，不停地抖着腿，敌意简直要从脸上冒出来。Bruce放下书，问道：

“为什么是我？”

“除了你，”Arthur反问，“我他妈还能咬到谁？”

“你知道我指的不是这个。Arthur，为什么要迷奸我？”

Arthur开始笑。他笑得上气不接下气，胸腔闷痛，脸也皱成一团。Bruce眉头皱紧了，静默地看着他。

过了大半分钟，他的笑才逐渐停下来。带着残留的急促的呼吸，Arthur说：“因为我就是个婊子。”

——为什么？

Arthur也在问自己：为什么全哥谭市的一切Alpha里，他唯独对Bruce的薄荷味如此敏锐而着迷？为什么一个自青春期就无法发情的Omega，会因为Bruce而湿得一塌糊涂？为什么这些年来，他一直忘不了Bruce，不管是出于善意，还是出于恶意。

这像是形成了一种习惯。作为一个邪恶混沌的精神病人，他将一切残存的，扭曲的，不健康的情感和情绪，都投射在了Bruce Wayne的身上。

除了“婊子”之类的结论，Arthur能隐隐触摸到，藏在自己一身尖刺和硬痂下的真正的答案。

可那会把整片疮疤都血淋淋地揭下来。他不敢深究。

Alfred送给Arthur一个日历，每隔七八天，就有一个日期被标红。

“这是什么？”Arthur问。

“怀孕的Omega需要定期接受Alpha的信息素。”Alfred解释。他是个完美的管家，不会流露出令Arthur不适的神色。

Arthur将日历接过来，嘴唇轻抿。他注意到下一个标红的日子，就是明天。

过了午夜十二点，Arthur开始难以入眠，睁着眼睛，在床上躺过了一整个夜晚。这也许是香烟的戒断反应，他焦躁不安，手指颤抖。

那时Alfred已经入睡，而Bruce还不知道在哥谭的哪个角落游荡，继续扮演打击犯罪的蝙蝠侠。

清晨，天还没破晓。Arthur在沙发上坐下，打开落地灯，用僵硬冰凉的指尖，摸着Alfred整理的书籍。有给父母看的，也有给孩子看的。Arthur曾多次看到他和Bruce，安安静静地坐着读书。

尤其Bruce。他喜欢用发油，将黑发整整齐齐地梳在脑后。低头阅读时，总有一小缕发丝垂下来，在额前晃动。

他的眼神专注，细长的手指微微弯曲，翻着书页——他也曾用这只手来捏着Arthur的侧腰，然后整根阴茎捅进肠道里。Arthur凝望着那只手，汹涌的，血腥味的恶意从心底涌出来，哽在喉头。

也许Wayne家的人都有爱护后代的本能。许多年前的Thomas是这样，得知Arthur去骚扰了Wayne之后，气得抡起拳头，打在他的脸上。

Bruce也是这样。虽然这个胚胎源于一场错误的，不愉快的发情热，他依然选择了接受。并且做好准备，以几乎无可指摘的方式，迎接它的到来。

总有人在爱与期待中出生长大。很久以前，Arthur曾想，为什么不能是我。

后来他再也不去想了。

在这个死寂的清晨，Arthur翻开Alfred为自己孩子准备的绘本。书里有大幅鲜艳的插图，和下面简单的句子。就算是有轻度读写障碍的人，也能不费劲地看明白。

他每看一页，都觉得自己像一个窃书的贼。那是一个傻透了的童话故事，狐狸在试着跟小王子交朋友。

“你下午四点钟来， 那么从三点钟起，我就开始感到幸福。  
“时间越临近，我就越感到幸福。  
“到了四点钟的时候，我就会坐立不安；我就会发现幸福的代价。”

Arthur看不下去了。他还在等Bruce来操自己，坐立不安，几乎湿透。等待比烟瘾更难熬。他把书放回去，难受地弯下腰，把脸埋在膝盖里。

他怎么也止不住指尖的颤抖，虚汗浸透了衣服。Arthur弓着背，心跳得很快。他控制不住地开始发笑。在颤抖的，压抑的，断断续续的笑声里，他的眼角渗出泪。

不知过了多久，薄荷的气息飘来。Arthur全身的骨头里都泛着细小的疼痛。一只手落在他肩膀上，Bruce问他，声音低哑沉郁——

“你还好吗？”

不好。

Arthur嘴唇发着抖，握住那只手。他狼狈不堪地吻着，吮着，咬着Bruce的手背，像一个毒瘾发作的人，渴求Alpha的体温。

Bruce蹲下去，用掌心试探他额头的温度。他没有发烧，那些热度都是高强度发情的后果。脊背因为疼痛而佝偻，他用前额挨着Bruce，又虚弱，又绝望。

那些控制不住的温热的泪，都沾到了Bruce的指头上。

他完了。

一块巨石压抑在心口。Arthur想，他完了。

他很可能，以后再也戒不掉Bruce了。


	5. Chapter 5

当Arthur碰着他下体的时候，Bruce终于领悟到Omega真正的意图。

强烈的性冲动使Arthur难以自控，甚至维持不住平日里乖戾多刺的盔甲。他对Bruce全然地敞开了身体，露出柔软而容易受伤的内里。

年轻的Alpha身材健壮，体力一流。Bruce扛着他大步走进房间，然后把门关上，人放下来。他因疯狂的渴望而直不起腰，挨着墙，全身都在哆嗦。

Bruce解开他的裤子，大腿根部与贴合的布料全都湿透。淫秽的气息掺在黄檀味的信息素里，在房间里散开。Bruce拉下拉链，从内裤里掏出阴茎，将他顶在墙上，猛地捅了进去。

Arthur发出一声惨叫般的呻吟，他踮着脚尖，身体晃晃悠悠，试图跟上Bruce的节律。性器在湿淋淋的肉穴里搅动，声音不重，却显得粘稠与色情。淫水越发泛滥，Arthur额头抵着Bruce的肩膀，一边极轻地啜泣着，一边承受。

一米七出头的身高，在这种站着被操的姿势里，明显有些吃力。Arthur腰逐渐发酸，小腿肚子也开始打颤。Bruce听到他粗重浑浊的喘息，进攻的动作稍稍停滞了下来。

“不，”Arthur虚弱地摆起了胯部，穴口在Bruce的鼠蹊部位磨蹭，“不，不要停……”

Bruce低下头，让Arthur将带着镣铐的双手，放到他的肩上。金属链子从Bruce后颈绕过去，这样一来，Arthur便仿佛是在搂着他一样。

太近了。薄荷味的气息灌进鼻腔里。Arthur微微瑟缩着，感到Bruce将自己臀部托起，双腿安放在腰间。他消瘦，不健康，皮包骨头的身体，被强行打开，攀在了Bruce精悍的躯干上。

Bruce继续操他，缓慢而坚定。被操到最深处的时候，Arthur带着残留的哭腔，急促地喘息起来。那些酸软难耐不安定的渴求，都这烙铁一般的热度所融化

他们贴得很紧，仿佛一对亲密无间的伴侣。孕激素使得Arthur加倍敏感，性器和乳头蹭着Bruce的皮肤，摩擦出一连串灼烧似的快慰。

Arthur发着抖，咬住自己小臂上的肉。血腥味在口腔里散开，他想用疼痛来避免失态，但这无异是徒劳的。

他几乎能感觉到Bruce心跳的节律，像沉重的鼓点。当肠道被强硬地楔开，生殖腔被烙铁似的阴茎填满的时候，Arthur将滚烫的脸颊埋在Bruce颈侧，喉结滚动。

巨大的满足感将他整个湮没，Arthur浑身都震颤了一下，射出第一股精液。他绞着腹肌，液体像失禁一样淋在Bruce的性器上，又顺着睾丸和交缠的肢体往下流。

Bruce每抽出去一点，就带出一小股水。Arthur夹得很紧，几乎痉挛着，想要将Bruce挽留在体内。他需要Bruce，需要Alpha的信息素——在本能的驱使下，他又成了一个婊子，哽咽着，恳求Bruce给他。

Bruce腰腹间的肌肉绷得很紧，掌心里是一层密密的汗。他捋着Arthur的头发，用拇指揩去后者眼角的水迹。他说自己没那么快，让Arthur再忍一忍。

年轻人精力旺盛，换着角度，戳着捅着Arthur的生殖腔。Arthur的甬道烫得像是烧着了一样，除了爽之外，再也没有其他知觉。他被这快感逼得发疯，几乎来到了第二次高潮的边缘。这时候Bruce又调慢了节律，抱着他，把他放到床上。

Arthur揪着Bruce的领口，眼角发红。后穴紧紧吮着Bruce的阴茎。他挺起腰，恶狠狠地咬上Bruce的嘴唇。

Bruce没有避开这个吻。Omege像一只凶狠的，被逼到绝路的野生动物。而他默许了Arthur在他的口唇上磕出细碎的伤。

他继续操着Arthur。被重新填满之后，Arthur终于重新驯服起来，牙关也放松了，在Bruce的唇下轻柔而急促地喘息。

“就是那里，”他的瞳仁微微放大，声音颤抖，“是的，就是那里，啊……”

Bruce在那个地方碾磨，于是Arthur的“啊”也变得更加黏糊，仿佛被水浸开了。乳头被玩弄时，腰也会连带着颤抖。但最煽情的地方，还是他的小腹。Bruce第一次见到这样的情形——

他的每一次戳弄，都能让Arthur的小腹拱出一点形状。

这个发现令他呼吸急促，更重地操进Omega生殖腔的深处。Arthur发着抖，抓住Bruce小臂，像是抗拒，又像在迎合。眼眸没有焦距，湿漉漉的眨了两下，最终用力闭拢了起来。

Arthur又一次，达到了高潮。

他的性器已经不太硬，淅淅沥沥的乳白色的液体从顶端溢出，乱七八糟地洒在自己和Bruce的胸腹间。极端的紧致紧致感让Bruce再也不想拔出去，他又重重抽插了三五下，最终射在Arthur温暖的体腔里。

那时Arthur意识涣散，连续两次高潮掏空了他的体力。他虚弱地颤动了一下，等Bruce抽出来后，蜷缩起来，捂着小腹，侧躺在床上。

Bruce不确定地碰了碰他的手背。Arthur没有动。

他的背瘦得没有一点脂肪与肌肉，一节节脊椎骨历历在目，肩胛膨起，仿佛能戳破那层苍白的纸一样的皮。随着呼吸的频率，侧面的肋骨微微起伏。

Bruce试着移开手。Arthur睁开眼睛，哼出一点困惑的鼻音。

于是他又将掌心放了回去，熨帖地触碰着Arthur的腹部。那个地方，正孕育着一个微小，孱弱的生命。多不可思议。

这天，蝙蝠侠和Bruce Wayne都没有别的安排，他也在床上躺下。Arthur挨着他的手，呼吸逐渐悠长平缓，陷入浅眠。

Bruce说：“等睡醒之后，我会把你的手铐解下来。”

他没有得到回应。

下午，Arthur才艰难地睁开眼睛。他连脸都睡肿了，恍惚了一小会儿。窗外的天色变得阴沉。他动了一下，想要起身，却发现自己竟然被Bruce搂在怀里。

另一个人的体温从身后传来。Arthur全身都僵硬着，后颈汗毛立起。Bruce的呼吸喷洒在耳畔，一种浅淡的薄荷香包围在他的身边。

身体深处还残留着餍足的余韵，Arthur甚至凝聚不起力气，来挣脱这种处境。他茫然地躺在那里，一动也不敢动。直到不知道过了多久，Bruce逐渐醒来。

Bruce小小地呼出一口气，松开怀抱。温暖在一瞬间离开，Arthur抓住床单，觉得那些刺与恶意又重新涌现在脑海中。

“你醒了。”Bruce说。“伸手。”

Arthur瞪着Bruce，慢慢伸出自己的双手。左右的腕骨上各有一圈红痕。Bruce半跪在地上，垂着眼睫，用小钥匙解开手铐上的锁。

当啷一声，他把手铐和钥匙全都丢在地上。

Arthur嗤地笑了起来，问他：“你不怕我去伤害Alfred吗？”

Bruce从下往上，望着Arthur。他的目光跟当年一模一样，安静而干净，仿佛要看进Arthur灵魂的最深处。

这种目光刺痛了Arthur。

“你没有机会。”Bruce说。

Arthur哼了一声，低着头，碰了碰Bruce的脸颊。

后来他们重新标记了一本日历，重点日期的间隔时间更短。因为Omega的孕激素波动幅度较大。Arthur常常无法等到最后一天，才踩着线接受信息素的灌注。

而Bruce的技巧也愈发精进。他年轻，体力好。如果再故意取悦或者折磨一下床伴，便很容易让Arthur高潮一波连着一波，腰腿酸软，下不了床。

在得到满足的时候，Arthur会短暂地温顺一小会儿。他躺在床上，有时也会趴在Bruce的身上。他们的心跳声在一起共鸣。Arthur嘴角稍微向上弯着，流露出一个平和而罕见的，连自己都没有意识到的微笑。

Bruce沿着他的脊椎骨，顺毛一般向下抚弄。Arthur发出零碎的哼鸣。他左边的肩胛骨跟右边的不一样，微微凸起，显得有些畸形。

“这里是怎么回事？”Bruce问。

过了很久，Arthur才回答：“是暖气片。”

Bruce其实并没有理解他真正的意思，但Arthur不再开口了。

Arthur枕在Bruce心脏的位置，脸颊贴着胸膛。Bruce靠着床头，稍微一低脑袋，就能看到Arthur浅灰色的眼睛和颤动的睫毛。

Bruce还记得当初被迷奸的那一天，Arthur一边大笑，一边在自己身上扭动。那时的他既病态，又疯狂。唯独一无所有，烂命一条的人，才会发出如此不正常的笑声。

现在Arthur已经不怎么那样笑了。

在这种视角和这样的灯光下，Arthur看起来不稳定，而且易碎。他像是一个反应堆，徘徊在崩溃与不崩溃的边缘。

也许明天就会崩溃。

但至少这一刻他还没有。他们还躺在同一张床上，Arthur脊背舒展开来，安宁而静默地，接受他的抚摸。

这样过了很久，Arthur说：“Bruce。”

声音很轻，还有些不稳。潮湿的气流撞在他的胸膛上，一整片皮肤都温热起来。Bruce顺着Arthur后脑的头发，轻揉他的后颈。

后来他累了，手放在Arthur脸颊边。柔软的触感蹭过指尖。Bruce意识到，那是Arthur用嘴唇碰了一下自己。

——像一个颤抖的，瑟缩的，彷徨不安的亲吻。


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur发现自己已经不再依赖尼古丁。

他不会想到香烟，就暴躁易怒。薄荷信息素成了全新的心瘾，并且随着腹部的隆起，程度越发严重。

他每天都需要跟Bruce接触——不一定是性交，一个细小的触碰也能使颤抖的手指稳定下来。

这种不可控的变化让他焦虑恐惧，尤其Bruce不在的时候，他内心充满个各种莫名的负面情绪。Arthur整晚整晚地失眠。孕吐反应已经逐渐消退，他却依然食欲不振，消瘦得可怕。

早餐时间，Alfred在餐桌的对面抬起头，问：

“是因为不好吃吗？”

“觉得恶心。”Arthur说。

Alfred皱起眉毛，很轻地叹了一口气。

一个精神病人，想到什么都觉得恶心。盘子里的食物。指尖上被牙齿咬出来的伤。镜子里细瘦的四肢和胀大的小腹。以及盘桓在脑海深处挥之不去的，不可名状的渴求。

后来Arthur在一盘牛排上得到了灵感。他切着牛肉，就像切割一块尸体的肌肉和筋腱。杀戮曾让他找到了内心的平静与快乐。Arthur想，我需要一把枪。

可是Wayne庄园里没有任何枪。总所周知，Batman厌恶枪械。

退而求其次，Arthur从厨房里偷了一把锋利的小刀，藏在床边的柜子里。

Alfred也许从没清点过橱柜里的餐具，打扫卫生的佣人也很可能没有认真检查房间的一切角落。那把刀一直在那儿，从不曾被拿走。每次看到它的锋刃，Arthur能感到轻微的安心与惬意。

那段时间，Bruce开始在他的房间里过夜。

除了性交之外，他们其实并不太会跟对方相处。他们躺在一张床上，Bruce眉心微皱，望着天花板。而Arthur背对着他，侧躺着，只占了一片小小的地方。

他们谁也没有主动开口。Arthur需要想着柜子里的小刀，才能勉强遏制住身体的颤抖。

才能不狼狈地，转过去，祈求Bruce的体温和拥抱。

——可Arthur绝不主动开口。许多年前，他就受够了被拒绝被羞辱的滋味。说出自己的愿望就像示弱，就像挖出一颗血淋淋的千疮百孔的心，扔到另一个人的脚下。

他总是卑微而丑陋，又哭又笑地恳求。Penny善于转移话题，她沉浸在自己的世界里。而Thomas Wayne的回应是则一个拳头，恶狠狠打在他的鼻子上。

那仿佛死了一样难受。

可是他的身体总比意志先屈服。到下半夜的时候，Bruce呼吸节律依旧，他却抵挡不了困倦与睡意。Arthur短暂地迷糊了一会儿，然后又猛地惊醒。醒来的时候，他往往与Bruce离得很近。

就像刚做完的状态一样，他将自己的脸埋在Bruce的胸口。浅淡的薄荷味萦绕在周身。Bruce依然没睡，在黑暗的房间里，眼眸显得柔和，不带任何敌意。

“你做噩梦了。”

Bruce嗓音沉静低哑。Arthur很轻地哼了一声，翻回原来的位置。

“没有。”他说。

“你刚才在发抖。”

“我没有。”

Bruce伸出右手。Arthur不自觉地瑟缩了一下，又仰起脸，眉眼间迸发出怒意。

那只手顿在空中，半秒，才落在他的耳后。他没有被揍。Bruce在梳着他耳畔颈边的头发，Arthur慢慢放松下来。

这也许勉强能算一种隐秘的皮肤饥渴。那些偏激而极端的思绪，全都融化在Bruce粗糙的指间与温和的触碰里。肩胛骨被抚摸的时候，Arthur仿佛浸泡在温水中，连灵魂也熨帖了起来。

是Bruce主动要这样做的，Arthur想，这回我没有强迫他。

可是这一刻有多舒服，在Bruce收回手之后，他就有多难受。他又开始战栗，全身的骨头都在泛着疼。Bruce嘴角抿平了，唇珠看起来柔软而温暖。Arthur喉结上下滚动。他忽然意识到，一小部分的自己究竟想要什么。

他想要一个与性冲动无关的亲吻。

这个念头不算太强烈，但也无法自行消退。Arthur躺在床上，望着天花板，望着Bruce身后的白墙。然而不管怎么逃避，他的目光最终还是会不小心落到Bruce身上，胸腔深处随之浮现出刺痛感。

Arthur抱着被子滑下去。他埋在Bruce胯间，解开对方的睡裤，吻上蛰伏的性器。

Bruce显然没预料到这个，小小地吸了一口气，指头按住Arthur的头。Arthur微微发着抖，卖力地取悦Bruce。Alpha的阴茎逐渐充血，撑得他合不拢嘴，呼吸不畅。饱满炽热的顶端戳在喉腔深处，Arthur一边吞吐一边呛咳，满脸通红。

他其实并不怎么想被操，后方甚至没有濡湿。胸口还残存着刺痛，他只是利用Bruce的生殖器官来满足自己的口欲。他含得很深，喉管尽量伸直，湿漉漉的眼眸从下往上凝视着Bruce。他收起牙齿，纵容年轻的Alpha在自己口腔里横冲直撞。

直到薄荷味愈发浓烈与生涩。Bruce用力压着他的后脑，强迫他更深地吞吐着自己的性器。Arthur闭上眼睛。他打开会厌，压抑着不舒服的本能与冲动，向Bruce交出身体的支配权。他像一个洞一样，被随意使用。最后Bruce射精的时候，Arthur哽咽般的呼吸着，小口小口将腥膻的液体全都咽了下去。

他还是没有放开Bruce。他吻着舔着那根东西，用舌头清理残存的精液。Bruce呼吸急促，放松手指，轻碰Arthur的后颈。

“够了。”Bruce说。

不够。他永远不够，永远无法餍足。Arthur仰起脸，灰蓝色的眼睛上蒙着一层薄雾。喉咙火辣辣地发疼，他说不出话，只能勉强发出一点抗拒的鼻音。

Bruce坐起来，捏着他的牙关，让他松开口。Arthur挣扎了一下，Bruce将性器抽出来。

口腔里残留着浓烈而咸腥的气味，Arthur几乎是痛恨似的瞪他。Bruce弯下腰，拉近了他们之间的距离。那些不满与愤恨又逐渐消融下去。Arthur屏住呼吸，微微发抖地感觉到，Bruce在用指尖触碰自己的喉结。

Bruce揉着他喉结两旁紧绷的肌肉，按摩僵硬的颈侧。不适和酸疼都被揉开了，Arthur松开牙关，觉得自己几乎要变成一块软糖。

“还难受吗？”

他胸腔起伏了两下，眼眶微热。他开始笑。

这多滑稽。没人问一个被捆在暖气片上，承受着虐待与性侵的男孩难不难受。没人问一个遍体鳞伤，倒在垃圾堆旁的小丑难不难受。没有人问一个苍白赢弱，生活在谎言与幻想中，不配拥有家庭和希望的精神病患者难不难受。他一天天往下沉。

现在他是个疯子，强奸犯，性瘾患者。

而Bruce问他，Batman问他：还难受吗？

他笑得停不下来，连肋骨都在振动。脊椎和肩胛骨凸着，单薄的脊背摇摇晃晃。他的喉头哽着什么又咸又腥的东西，好不容易才咽下去。等大笑的冲动逐渐平稳下去之后，Arthur哑声反问：

“你也疯了吗？”

Bruce没有回答。这个夜晚静默了下来。

天气逐渐转凉，Alfred在衣柜里添置了崭新的秋装。

Arthur的肚子已经有了略微明显的线条。比起一般怀孕的Omega，他的四肢显得过细，胸膛毫无脂肪与肌肉，苍白的皮肤衬着两颗小小的褐色的乳头。

唯有腹部大得不正常，仿佛汲取了全身的营养，来孕育里面的生命。

“你太瘦了。”Bruce说。

那时他们刚做完，躺在床上。Arthur已经无法像之前一样，趴在Bruce怀里，这会压到肚子。他抱着枕头，很轻地哼了一声。

他也觉得自己身体丑陋畸形，可他不允许Bruce流露出任何厌弃的意思——他在床边藏着一把小刀。假若Bruce打算毁约，他不会犹豫。

从体力上，他无法与Bruce抗衡。但Batman有原则和底线，他没有。他是个不要命的疯子。他可以杀了或者毁了Bruce，让Wayne家族与Batman同时身败名裂，哥谭宠儿堕落成哥谭弃儿。

每时每刻，Arthur都靠着这种幻想和自我安慰，来维持内心和外表的平静。

可是Bruce还躺在他身旁，所以他什么也没有做。

从那一天之后，Bruce开始调整生活习惯，跟Arthur一起吃饭。他们面对面，坐在餐桌边。Bruce试图纠正他挑食的坏毛病。

Arthur抬起头。Bruce的虹膜是蓝色的，透彻得像一面镜子。Arthur曾经觉得Bruce目光太冷淡——现在Arthur明白了，那只是因为他自己的冷淡投射在镜面上。

“Arthur，你不能只摄入极少量的碳水和蛋白质。”

Bruce说这句话的语气，与解释《结婚协议》时很像，平静而客观，不带任何情绪。Arthur凝望着他，他一怔，唇角微微抿起。

Arthur低下头，安静地吃完了盘子里所有的食物。

他每餐都比以往吃得更多了一点，但身材没有太大改善。毕竟，Alfred说过，不管是增重还是减重，都不能变化太快，这对身体不好。

只是出于食物与怀孕的影响，他在餐后，经常会觉得饱胀与困倦。肚子撑得难受，Arthur将一只手放在上面，没有用力，只是随便安抚一下自己的身体。他几乎能感觉到退化的消化系统正在艰难地运作，隔着一层皮肤，有什么东西在下面动。

——不，那是胎动。

在意识到的那瞬间，Arthur僵硬地坐在沙发上，屏住呼吸。

他用前半生来习得暴戾，偏激，多疑。他从没有过这么细微，这么脆弱的体验。皮肤下的动静轻极了，像是蝴蝶在煽动翅膀。那是一个孱弱的小生命，是他的孩子在向他打招呼。

而Bruce是孩子的父亲。


	7. Chapter 7

在那之前，怀孕这件事情，对于Arthur来说，带来的全是糟糕的体验。

他被迫住进了Wayne庄园，身体不适，吐得一塌糊涂。又因为必须时常接触Bruce，精神状态和情绪都不稳定。他像个举着平衡杆，走在铁索上的小丑。

但现在一切都不一样了。

Arthur是如此真切地体会到，自己的腹腔里在孕育着一个新生命。他疯狂罪恶的血，都将会被净化，在另一个孩童的身上涌流。它是他生命的延续，会获得他向来无法获得的爱，能体验他从未体验过的幸福童年。

他小心翼翼地碰着小腹，酸楚与惊异萦绕在心头。据说婴儿都有恋慕父母的天性。假若那是真的，Arthur意识到，自己甚至愿意为它而去死。

这是第一次，Arthur庆幸自己分化成一个Omega。

因为心情的转变，他甚至对Bruce的态度同样和缓了下来。不再惦记着那把刀，也不再希冀Bruce被人划破漂亮脸颊，打断脊椎。因为他已经不需要这种疯狂的臆想，来满足自己的安全感。

他们之间有着更深，更密切的联系——那是一个孩子。

在一次高潮之后，Arthur还沉浸在余韵里，胎动又悄然发生了。它也许是感知到了Arthur的舒畅，轻柔隐秘地动了一下。

Arthur流露出微笑。

这是仅在Omega与胎儿之间分享的秘密，Bruce本该对此一无所知。

但世界上没有任何事情能瞒过Batman，而且Arthur同样不擅长隐藏自己的情绪。这几天里，他脸颊的线条显得更为柔和与放松，眉梢也舒展开。那些早年留下的苦痛与风霜的纹路，都被悄然熨平。

在一次身体检查之后，Bruce捏着报告，探究地看了他一眼。Arthur甚至没有生气。

“医生说，”Bruce开口，“它差不多会动了。”

Arthur抖着腿，浑身僵硬，看着Bruce放下报告，向自己走来。他被bruce困在沙发间，年轻的Alpha垂着头，薄荷味的信息素泠冽而强硬。

Bruce把一只手放在Arthur的小腹上，隔着衣服。Arthur瞪他。但肚子里的那个小生命有自己的意志，几秒之后，它轻轻撞了一下Bruce。

Bruce怔住了。

Arthur还是第一次看到这样的Bruce。他惊讶得几乎失态，手掌覆在Arthur的身体上，甚至忘了收回来。他的呼吸急促，掌心滚烫。嘴角控制不住地往上翘，可是出于严肃的天性和教养，又尽量抿成一条长而平的线。

他说：“我……”

然后他低头，轻咳一下，霍地站起来，大步走出去。他的体温还残留在Arthur的皮肤上。Arthur自嘲似的哼了一声，继续开始抖腿。

不到半分钟的时间，Bruce重新折了回来。他蹲跪在Arthur面前，握住Arthur的脚踝。那时Arthur膝盖向内，要用些力气，才能打开。

Bruce强行挤进Arthur双腿之间。他僵硬地，不自在地，让Bruce将左耳贴在自己的腹部。

年轻的Alpha就连呼吸，也是灼热的。他挨得那么近。Arthur微微瑟缩着，希望自己的心跳不会显得太鼓噪。

不知过了多久，胎动又发生了。它也许是在伸懒腰，或者打呵欠。Bruce靠着Arthur的肚皮，认认真真吧地听着，感受着。

从这个角度，Arthur只能看到Bruce的小半张脸。Bruce脸颊绷着，轮廓看起来专注而沉静。柔软卷曲的黑发之下，有半只藏不住的充血的耳朵。

Bruce抬起头，耳垂依然发红。他从下往上地凝望着Arthur，可是质问的语气还是自持的：

“你是不是早就感觉到了？”

Bruce的指尖微微用力，握紧Arthur的脚踝。Arthur腿抖不起来了，膝盖只能靠在Bruce的手臂旁。他急促地笑了一声，盯着对方的红耳垂。

“是的。”Arthur说。

“你想隐瞒我。”

“是的。”

Bruce拧紧眉心。比起不满，他的神情更近似于困惑。耳垂上的血色褪去，他放开Arthur的脚踝，直起腰。

“这完全没有必要。”Bruce说完，顿了顿，又补充道，“对了，忘了告诉你，它是个男孩。”

……是个男孩。

从那以后，在很长一段时间里，Arthur总是时不时地想着这件事。他不知道这个孩子会长成什么模样，但小Bruce的样貌总是浮现在他的脑海里。

他依然记得许多年前那个昏黄暗淡的下午。隔着一扇铁门，男孩的脸颊像云朵面包一样细腻柔软。Arthur跪在地上，讨好地笑起来，并且希望Bruce也能稍微翘起嘴角。

在每天晚上的梦里，Bruce都对他笑。温和地，甜蜜地。Arthur知道这算是一种经久难愈的被爱妄想，但他控制不住自己的脑子。

有时他甚至不是一个人。他成了一株只剩尖刺的玫瑰树。不过在Bruce微笑的时候，Arthur忽然意识到——自己其实还能用心脏里残留的微薄的血，来浇灌出最后一朵花。

可是谁还要他的花儿呢？

Arthur从梦中醒来。满室黑暗沉甸甸地压在身上。枕边没有别人，只残留着一抹薄荷的气息。Arthur想起来，最近Batmen又增加了夜巡的强度。

之前Alfred提到过这个，满脸都是骄傲与担忧。他说，因为Bruce想为自己还没出生的孩子，创造更安全的生活环境。

以前Arthur总有些看不透Bruce Wayne。当年的男孩在长大成人之后，披上了太多层皮囊。花花公子，义警，Alpha 伴侣，笨拙的准父亲。但他还年轻，他的胸膛里依然藏着赤忱而深沉的火。

有那么几回，Arthur觉得自己仿佛摸到了这团火。

破晓之前，Bruce无声无息地走进房间。床垫微沉，Arthur能感觉到Bruce在身旁坐下，朝自己静默地俯身。

Bruce身上缠绕着薄荷香和隐秘的铁锈味。对血和性的渴望在胸腔里回荡，Arthur心跳加快。等了好几秒，Bruce却一直没有碰他。Arthur睁开眼。

Wayne低着头，看起来疲惫而坚韧。他伸着一只手，虚悬在Arthur的小腹上，要落下却没有落下，仿佛怕惊扰了谁的睡眠。

他们目光相触。Bruce嘴唇轻抿，收回手。他的嗓音像一把低哑的枪。

“我吵醒你了。”

“没有。”Arthur说，“我睡不着。”

他已经很久没有这样坦率——一开始是因为没有人在意，后来是因为没有人。但Bruce足够安静，至少看起来像是在听。

Bruce低沉地嗯了一声。Arthur坐起来，碰到他衣服的下摆。隔着紧而薄的衣料，Bruce的腹肌形状清晰而鲜明。

与Arthur不一样，他有一副好身板，像年轻矫健的猎豹。掌心炽热，生命力旺盛。Arthur嗅着浅淡的血腥味，探进他的衣服里。

Arthur摸索着Bruce的肌肉线条，寻找任何受伤的可能性。Bruce并不是纯粹的花花公子，他身上布满了大大小小的旧疤，仿如胜利的勋章。有几道砂纸一样粗糙的痕迹，那甚至是Arthur自己造成的结果。

Bruce低喘一声，握住Arthur蛇一样冰凉的指头。

“我还没洗澡。”

“那就不洗了。”Arthur轻柔地说。

在黑暗中，Arthur凑过去，咬住Bruce的喉结。Bruce没有受伤，血腥味应该是源于对战的敌人。唯有在Arthur碰到他侧腰时，他才很轻地吸了一口气。

是谁弄伤了他？Arthur想。他按着那片柔软肿胀的皮肤，Bruce哼鸣出声，将Arthur整个人禁锢在自己身下。这是一个滚烫，坚实的怀抱。Arthur挣脱不开。他被钳着双手，拉下裤子。濡湿的穴口暴露在空气中，Bruce操了进去。

Arthur的思维被操得支离破碎，脑海里一片空白。只能抓着Bruce，像溺在海中的人，抓住一根稻草。但Bruce不是稻草，他更像一把刀，让Arthur疼得不能自已，也爽得不能自已。

自从Arthur肚子逐渐大起来之后，床上便堆满了枕头，以防受伤。Bruce是一个天生的支配者，不动声色地剥夺了Omega的主导权。他克制而有耐心地，捅在Arthur的敏感点上。

他的呼吸凌乱，体温灼人。汗滴在Arthur的皮肤上，几乎能留下一个个烙印。他捏着Arthur贫瘠干瘪的乳肉，握住Arthur瘦骨嶙峋的臀。他拔出来，又撞进去。Arthur哽咽着，意识继续往下坠落。

这像是在梦中，又像是在地狱里。Arthur被无休无止的苦楚与欢愉所支配。他依然疯狂地对薄荷味着迷，依然对Bruce上瘾。Omega生来注定被操——而他是其中最淫乱的婊子。

他永远只会说“操我”，“求你”，“再重一点”。尽管他声音是虚弱不堪的，语调是颤抖的。Arthur高潮了两次，小腿肌肉开始痉挛。明明已经快承受不住了，嘴唇发着抖，却依然流露出荡妇似的呻吟。他绝不会喊停，因为一个一无所有的疯子，一旦抓住了什么，就死也不会再松手。

他攀在Bruce身上，双腿大开，甬道滚烫，像是要坏掉了似的。那时天蒙蒙亮了，暗淡的晨光映在Arthur苍白的泪迹斑斑的侧脸上。Bruce又一次将自己抽出来，硬邦邦的阴茎戳在他的腿间。

Arthur急促地喘息，不受控制的泪水顺着脸颊滚落。Bruce埋头在他的颈间，胡乱地吮咬亲吻。同时右手握住自己的性器，快速地上下撸动。他的薄荷味烧进Arthur的呼吸道里。良久，Arthur缓缓抬起手，覆在Bruce汗津津的黑发上。

光刺进眼里，Arthur胸膛颤抖了一下。带着酸胀的疼痛，Bruce最后一次贯穿了他。精液迸发的瞬间，Arthur呼吸滞涩，全身的肌肉都开始颤抖。

Bruce在他怀里喘气。Arthur睁着眼，向着窗外的阳光。细小的刺痛还残存在胸口，可他听到了自己急促的心跳。

又轻，又脆，像积雪扑簌簌地从山上滑落，又像一朵花绽放的声音。


	8. Chapter 8

因为那一天破晓时的晨曦与性，他们之间保持了很久和缓的氛围。

Arthur病态的偏执被局限到了床上。他强迫Bruce脱光衣服，然后检查遍身上的每一个角落。万幸这段时间里，Bruce并不怎么受伤。Batman最残忍，最可怕的敌人，已经被圈养在了Wayne庄园里。

浑圆的肚子令他行动迟缓，精力不济。就连在做的时候，也不如以往无节制地疯狂。Bruce是聪明人，会看情况自我纾解。但不论如何，他必须射在Arthur的身体内——嘴里，要么是泄殖腔里。

然后Arthur会将这液体咽下去，或者紧紧含着。怀孕的Omega对Alpha的体液都有一种本能的渴求。直到星星点点的精瘢在大腿根部逐渐干涸，他才不情不愿地放松臀肉。

可当站起来时，依然会有一小股温暖粘稠的水，像失禁一样从穴口溢出来。假若Bruce恰好在旁边，Arthur望他一眼。随着默契的滋长，他能轻而易举地，从这种眼神中辨认出Arthur真正的意图：是想再来一次，还是已经真的够了。

但Bruce不会每次都满足Arthur。有时他坐视Arthur挣扎在性欲的边缘。怀孕的Omega柔软而浪荡，黄檀气息浓烈辛辣。像酒，再酿一会儿，入口才显得更香醇。

Arthur默许了Bruce的一切行为。

他彻底把床头柜里的小刀抛在了脑后。在天气很好的日子，Arthur打开收音机，跟着音乐而扭动自己的身体。唯有在心情格外放松的时候，他才会开始舞蹈。那时Bruce刚刚睡醒，敲开Arthur的房门。

他们在窗边，舞步缓慢。Arthur将大半的体重都放在了Bruce手上，Bruce小心地护着他的大肚子。

临近黄昏，Arthur在阴影下，看着Bruce的侧脸被染上一层薄薄的金色。陌生柔和的感觉在胸膛里涌动，他不由自主地微笑。

在那一刻，他觉得自己从不曾踩在血污和泥泞之上。他不疯，也没有摧毁过什么。

他成了一个被迟来的温暖与幸运眷顾的普通人。

但是这种稳态相当脆弱，一点意外，都能成为让天平失衡的砝码。

哥谭开始入冬。每天早晨，窗户上都会结一层霜花。Arthur本该有闲情逸致在玻璃上画画，但沉重的腹部让他行动不便。

因为肚子太大，他就连躺在床上翻身，都能感觉到腰骶针刺一般的疼痛。Wayne庄园里有足够多的枕头，可以供人垫在腰后，可Arthur依然坐立不安。

Bruce也好几天没有出现了。

现在已经不是怀孕初期，Arthur不再对信息素有如此强烈的渴求。但心瘾难戒，他脾气又开始反复，对Alfred的态度也变得暴躁。

Alfred什么也没说，只是流露出忧愁。后来Arthur终于想起那把小刀。他打开床头柜，翻找了半天，却始终没有看到它的影子。

——究竟是他又产生了幻觉？还是刀被人偷偷地收走了？Arthur不得而知。夜半时分，他在床上辗转反侧，被沉重的肚子折磨得无法入眠。

最后，Arthur想，不能再这样下去。于是他赤脚走下床，无声无息地来到厨房。他的步伐沉重，万幸地毯吸收了一切声音。他捧着坠痛的小腹，艰难地弯腰，试图拉开橱柜的门。

然而柜子与抽屉都是锁死的，他一个也打不开。Arthur咬肌鼓起，用力拽了几下，依然拉不动，甚至制造出了不小的动静。

“你在找什么？”

身后一个声音问。

Arthur回过头。Alfred举着一盏小灯，站在厨房入口，疲惫地望着他。Arthur沉默了几秒——这是一种暴风雨前夕的沉默，他头发凌乱，表情几乎是恶狠狠的。

两秒之后，Arthur问：“Bruce呢？”

他现在像极了一只母狼，还怀着孕，可又凶恶极了。浅灰色的眼眸浑浊而混沌。

“他受伤了。”Alfred说，“刚刚醒来。”

Arthur没有说话。

“前几天情况有些严重。”年迈的管家望着他的眼睛，“但今天终于稳定了一些，Arthur，我们没有打算隐瞒你——”

“我要见他。”Arthur打断Alfred。

他很久没有这样说话，又轻又哑，仿佛来自地狱深处的低语。他现在又有了几分Joker的神态，看着Alfred的眼神，仿如在看一块死肉。

Alfred叹了一口气。

他带Arthur过去，一面走，一面解释Bruce的情况。他说Bruce已经很久没受过这么重的伤，一颗特制子弹穿透了蝙蝠战甲，嵌在了他的腹腔里。Bruce处理及时，没有太可怕的感染。可他竟忍着伤痛，又继续战斗了一会儿，直到将超级罪犯擒获。

Arthur发出一声鼻音。他问：“是谁？”

Alfred摇头。

在房间门口，Alfred停住脚步，推开木门。Arthur意识到自己以前从没来过这里。这是属于Bruce的私人领地。门里黑漆漆一片，他驻足不前。

“去吧。”Alfred用气声说。

Arthur缓慢地，迟疑地走进去。他从不知道Bruce身上的薄荷味可以这么淡，几乎全然被浓郁的血腥味和药味所掩盖。Alfred关上门。他抹黑碰到了床沿，然后再一步步地，小心翼翼地，来到了Bruce身边。

房间里没有光。踩在地毯上的双足逐渐冰凉，Arthur在Bruce枕边跪下。他胸腹间一阵发紧，心跳得很快。

Arthur曾幻想过一万种伤害Bruce和Batman的方式，比如折断脊梁，剜出膝盖骨。但当Bruce真正因为受伤而如此虚弱的时候，Arthur却全身都开始发抖。

然后从心底里，涌现出强烈的无措与痛恨。

也许Alfred在骗人，Bruce没有睁开眼睛。Arthur小心翼翼地凑过去，将手指放在Bruce的鼻子下。Bruce呼吸微弱而缓慢，仿佛是一盏摇摇欲灭的灯。他还活着，只是又睡了过去。

Arthur想，是谁做的。

他觉得自己又回忆起如何杀人了——怎样把一切都毁灭，让整个世界开始燃烧。Bruce的鼻息喷洒在指尖上，他于两种极端的情绪之间煎熬。

过了一会儿，Arthur收回手，咬住自己的指尖。他咬得很用力，甚至磕破了皮。血珠渗出来，他慢慢吮去，借着铁锈味克制住自己伤害的冲动。

然后他俯下身，带着血腥味，贴上Bruce的嘴唇。

他不想被Bruce发现，也不奢求对方的回应。Arthur只是想亲吻Bruce。这是一个在脑海里埋藏了很久的愿望，从许多年前，隔着Wayne 庄园的铁门，一直压抑到这一刻。

他再也不想压抑下去了。他认输。

这个吻是冷的，浅的，涩的。Bruce呼吸平稳，而Arthur却战栗得停不下来。他攥住Bruce的被子角，肚子顶在床边。整个人都冷极了，又热得发疯。他甚至漏出了一声即为轻微的，带着鼻音的哽咽。

Bruce睁开眼睛。

他觉得自己吻醒了一个睡美人。Arthur含着泪花，笑了一声，离开Bruce的嘴唇。Bruce从被子里伸出右手，虚弱地，捏住他的手腕。

“谁伤了你？”他跪在床边问。

“上来。”Bruce说。

Arthur没有动。那一部分还没有被驯化的，疯狂的他，还在执着地追问：“告诉我，Bruce，是谁？”

“跟我躺一起。”

他凝视着Bruce，用湿漉漉的眼眸。然后在沉默中，爬到了床上。Bruce轻轻吸了一口气，揭开被子，将他一起裹在温暖里。他缩了一下，担心自己没有温度的手脚会冰着Bruce。

床头柜上，摆着一张照片。Thomas和一位衣着华贵的女性，搂着小Bruce Wayne，一起对着镜头微笑。Arthur多看了一眼照片，构图明明跟他幼时的差不多，画面却天差地别。

长大后的Bruce碰了碰Arthur的小腹，然后在被子下握住他的手。

Arthur想，我已经没什么好嫉妒的了。

他翻过去，背对相框，与Bruce面对面地躺着。他的肚子里有个胎儿，而Bruce身上带伤。他们身体不能贴得太近，但脸可以。

Arthur侧着头，靠在Bruce的肩膀边。闭上眼睛，听着沉稳的声心跳。

“我想杀了那个人。”他轻声说。

“我没事。”

“你受伤了。”

“Arthur，”Bruce说，“不要杀人。”

Arthur用力钳住Bruce的手。Bruce摸到了他指尖被自己咬出来的细小的伤。

“不要杀人。”Bruce又说了一遍。他语调坚定，没有半点商量的余地。

假若没有怀孕，Arthur想，他必然会想方设法打碎Bruce的原则——那不被时间、欢乐和逆境触动的核心。他们会撞在一起，如同两颗互相湮灭的星球。

可是这一刻，他说：“……好。”

这是一个艰难，生涩的决定，Arthur觉得自己仿佛被剥光了。他将一整颗心和一切支配权，都赤裸地摊在Bruce面前。

但只要一切如旧，Bruce还是他的Alpha，还活生生地躺在他的身旁。Arthur愿意信守承诺，套上缰绳。

Bruce垂下脸，亲了亲Arthur的眼睛。他的睫毛微微颤动。

“嗯。”Bruce说。


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce的身体简直健康得不可思议。虽然受了枪伤，但几天过去，就以相当快的速度开始恢复，并且结痂。

Alfred说，他是天生的斗士。Thomas和Martha如果不曾去世的话，必然会为Bruce而感到骄傲。

Arthur哼了一声。在Bruce再次出门之前，他在窗边堵到了自己的Alpha。蝙蝠面具之下，年轻人唇角微微抿着。

“你最好别再受伤。”Arthur说。

Bruce握住Omega的后颈，低着头，用薄唇碰了碰Arthur的眉心。这意思是，他知道了。

他是个聪明人，绝大多数情况下，都不会让自己受到重创。两三回，Bruce带着细微的擦伤和挫伤回来，试探似的观察Arthur的表情。

这种程度的血不会激发起Arthur的杀戮欲望，但性欲却加倍地被唤醒。他勃起的性器，濡湿的内裤——一切反应都瞒不过Batman的观察。

有时候他们会在双方的默契中，玩一场类似角色扮演的游戏。Bruce穿着全套蝙蝠战甲，用硝烟燎过的嗓音，命令他手淫。

Arthur的肚子已经相当大了，沉甸甸的。他扶着自己枯瘦的腰，坐在床上，打开双腿。Omega在孕晚期中，穴口会因激素而呈现出绯红色，像烂熟的桃子，翕张着，等待婴儿降生。

他舔湿自己的手指，然后插进穴里。一小股液体被自己挤了出来，然后伴着粘腻的水声，他开始自渎。Arthur用手指抠挖肠肉，艰难地弓着腰，按揉前列腺的位置。他呼出一口漫长而潮湿的气，性器顶端溢出一两滴前液。

Batman双手抱胸站在墙边，静默地看着Arthur。

Arthur生殖腔入口在深处，单凭他自己用手，很难抚慰到最想要的地方。而庞大的肚子又是另一重阻碍，使他无法充分弯折身体。他用别扭的姿势，尽力伸长手指。可不论如何，生殖腔的入口太深了，完全没有办法触碰到。

“继续。”Batman说。

Arthur瞪他，他一动不动，如同一座沉默的雕塑。他高大而健壮，阴影落下来，完全地笼住了Arthur。Arthur背弯得像一张弓，脊椎骨一节节突出来。Omega吸了一口气，继续沉默地自慰。

怀孕带来的激素变化，和鼻尖若有若无的薄荷气息，都令Arthur微微颤栗，敏感得不能自已。他放弃刺激生殖腔，曲着手指顶在前列腺上，辗转碾压。一种又酸胀又舒服的快感从会阴部位汇聚，逐渐将他推向高潮的边缘。

那时候，Batman终于有了动作。他强硬地将Arthur架起来，却又避开了腹部。他钳住Arthur的手腕，抽出来。Omega的欲望仍没得到抒解，还徘徊在高潮的边缘。 Arthur红着眼角，蹬了两下腿。Bruce没被推开，反而更为坚定地挤了进去。

他操开Arthur，像一只凶猛的掠食动物，将Arthur牢牢地钉在身下。坚硬的蝙蝠战甲撞在怀孕的Omega烂熟的穴上。

Arthur永远不会告诉Bruce自己有多沉迷于这种交媾。他在感觉到硬度的一瞬，就控制不住地达到高潮，涌出一股一股淫液。他觉得自己像是在被征服，被占有。而其中最美妙的是，他把Bruce也拖了下去。

用纠缠的肢体，交融的体液。以及多年以来从未释怀过的爱与恨，延续的血缘。

Arthur是病态的，脆弱的，不健全的。唯有攀附在另一个人身上，才能感到安心，继续扮演一个正常人。可他又缠得那么紧，像是寄生的藤萝，或者一条毒蛇，半点也不放松——直到他死，或者Bruce死。

可婚姻不就是这样一回事吗？直到死亡将他们分开。

在一个大雪天里，Arthur生了一个男孩。

他已经不年轻了，而且骨盆也偏窄，所以在整个过程中，糟了不少罪。他的小腹上添了一道疤，肚皮变得松软。腰骶部经常传来隐隐的疼痛。

而在一切之中，最难以忍受的事情，是胸部产生的变化。

他平坦干瘪的双乳肿胀疼痛，并且稍微鼓起，在苍白的胸膛上，像两座起伏的山峦。Omega的身体在自发地为哺乳而做准备。虽然这种变化常令他辗转反侧，难以入眠。

他的乳头也变得饱满嫣红，受到挤压，甚至有粘稠淡黄的初乳从顶端溢出来。Arthur第一次出乳的时候，只有Bruce在身边。Bruce的呼吸急促了一瞬，Arthur抬起头。他的Alpha耳朵泛红，然后伸出手，蒙住他的眼睛。

指缝里漏着一点光。Arthur挣扎了一下，又被Bruce按住。一个温热的吻落在他的小腹上，和乳头上。

于是他不挣扎了，安安静静地躺着。Bruce的体温覆下来。

因为不习惯和怕痒，Arthur笑了。Bruce的动作滞涩了半秒。他的笑声很快停下，可胸膛还在起伏，眼角染上了红色。Bruce压着他，碰了碰他的脸颊。

湿润的热度又落下来，像雨。Arthur挺起胸膛，不出声地要求更多的触碰。Bruce埋在他怀中。他抱着Bruce的后脑。馥郁的奶香在热度中晕开。他颤抖了一下，蜷起脚趾，将一大股乳汁哺进Bruce口中。

Bruce放开他。他的眼睛里还残留着野性，湿漉漉的红润奶头上，缀着一滴白乳。Arthur撑起上身，奶滴沿着皮肤滚落。Bruce俯下去，捏住Arthur的乳肉，舔掉那滴腥膻香甜的奶水。

他的胸敏感，稍微按下去，又是一小股奶液从乳尖涌出来。Arthur低低地哼鸣了一声，望着Bruce。Bruce收回手，耳垂还是红的。

“我不碰你了。”年轻的Alpha说。

他眼里明明蒙着一层情欲，眼窝深沉。Arthur带着薄怒凝视他，他凑过来，吻了吻Arthur的唇角，带着奶味和薄荷味。Arthur在他的亲吻下，流露出很轻的鼻音。那些不满与欲望，都被融化在唇舌里。

“等你的身体恢复了再说。”Bruce说。

Batman永远有忙不完的事业，要打击犯罪，维护怎么也好不起来的歌谭。他在Arthur睡熟后离开，又在清晨之前回来。

白天的时候，Bruce学着当一个新手父亲，同时照顾自己的Omega和婴儿。但他不擅长这个。他太严肃了，总能把宝宝吓哭。

Arthur将婴儿接过来，拍了两下。宝宝不哽咽了，依恋地挨在爸爸的胸前。比起刚出生的时候，宝宝稍微长开了一些，脸颊透着一种健康的粉白，像一个软糯的雪团子。

宝宝对着Arthur咯咯笑的时候，Arthur觉得自己心都要化了。

Bruce从沙发的另一头过来，换了个近一些的位置坐下。宝宝扁着嘴，又是要哭的模样。Arthur连忙哄宝宝。他垂着眼睛，温和而有耐心，简直不像是一个精神病人。

体温和薄荷味从身旁传来，Bruce帮他掠起鬓角散落的头发。

在阳光明媚的午后，他们依偎在沙发上，一起睡着了。Bruce垫在最下面，撑起了Omega与婴儿的体重——他们一个瘦一个小，压在身上，都显得轻飘飘的。

透过白纱窗，蜂蜜一样的阳光隐隐绰绰地洒下来。年轻健康的Alpha不需要太久睡眠，Bruce最先醒来。宝宝蹬了两下腿，也睁开眼睛。

他们隔着Arthur瘦削的肩膀对视了几秒。宝宝逐渐撅起嘴，有些不安，却没有哇地大哭。Bruce连忙伸出手指，笨拙地逗他。两三个来回之后，宝宝笑了，眼睛弯弯，眯成一对小月亮。

Arthur还在休憩，睫毛微微地抖动。他一向睡得不太安稳，呼吸急促而潮湿，仿佛在不出声地恸哭。但睡醒之后，他的脸颊上不会留下一点泪。他总说：“我做了一个很滑稽的梦。”

Bruce碰一碰他的侧脸，Arthur逐渐平静下来。再过一会儿，他胸膛的颤抖也停止了。他在梦里蹭着Bruce的掌心，隐秘地，依恋地，像一只汲取温暖的野生动物。

被宝宝闹醒时，Arthur茫然了一瞬。直到对上Bruce的目光，放空的眼神才有了焦距。他回过神来，自嘲似的笑了笑，低头抱住宝宝。

“做梦了？”Bruce问。

两秒后，Arthur说：“嗯。”

他从不说自己梦见了什么，Bruce也从没有戳穿过他。

在这漫长的前半生里，Arthur不擅长倾诉，更擅长忍耐。忍不下去的时候，就极尽疯狂地爆发——要么伤害别人，要么伤害自己。而最近，他伤害别人的机会越来越少。

有一天，Arthur生病了。

那时候Batman接到了谜语人的宣战，他不得不抽出更多时间，游荡在歌谭的楼宇间。而Alfred也不方便密切观察一个Omega的身体状况，当发现时，Arthur已经发起了高烧。

他昏昏沉沉，根本下不了床。眼角和脸都是通红的，呼吸像燎烧一样滚烫。Alfred将药和水摆在他面前，Arthur不肯吃。他还要给孩子喂奶。

可乳腺硬得像一块石头，根本挤不出汁液。稍微用手一捏，人就疼得发抖。Arthur头发凌乱，披散在肩上 ，唇色苍白。宝宝在他怀中，小小的，软软的。不肯吃奶，反而吓得直哭。

Alfred想先照顾着宝宝，可Arthur怎么也不愿意放手。他的胸又胀又痛，乳头红肿。宝宝张着嘴哭。他疼得眼前发黑，直不起腰。

Arthur抓住Alfred的手臂，声音嘶哑。这是他第一次提出这样的要求：

“Bruce呢？”

其实他知道Bruce来了也没有作用——Bruce不是医生，也没法让他的身体不那么难受。可这也许是流淌在Omega血液里的渴望，Arthur想见到自己的Alpha。

没等太久，Bruce就赶回来了。他还穿戴着蝙蝠战甲，身上残留着硝烟与血的气味。他小心翼翼地隔着被子，从Arthur怀里接过嚎啕大哭的婴儿。然后跟Alfred简单沟通了一下，确认了情况。

“吃药吧。”Bruce说。

他依然不太会安慰人，在递药的时候，嘴唇抿得很平。Arthur发着抖，和着温水，将药片咽下去。  
他不愿承认自己多么渴望安慰与陪伴。但有Bruce在身旁，他确实感觉好很多。

Alfred拉上窗帘，走出房间。Bruce动了动，又被Arthur拉住。

“我没来得及洗澡。”Bruce说。

“……别走。”

Arthur掌心全是冷汗，语句里也带着颤音。Bruce静默地留下来，握住他的指头。后来Arthur换了个姿势，他们触碰的方式也发生了变化。Bruce将手掌放在他的乳肉上，一圈一圈地打着转，帮他揉开疼痛的地方。

Arthur一开始疼得吸气，不出声地咬住自己的手指。后来这被Bruce发现了，他让Arthur松开牙关，如果实在疼，可以咬他的小臂。Arthur汗涔涔地摇头。

“不痛了。”他闷声说。

可是Bruce又揉了很久，Arthur紧绷的身体和皱起的眉心，才逐渐放松下来。

最后Arthur把Bruce拉到床上，躺在一起。辛辣的黄檀与清冽的薄荷交织，还伴着一点隐秘的乳香。他在被窝下，在旁人看不见的地方，轻吻Bruce的指尖。

他获得了家庭，一个被性、责任与契约精神捆绑在自己身边的丈夫，和一个天然恋慕母亲的孩子。他的宝宝特别会笑，看着蹩脚的魔术，听着无趣的笑话，都能咯咯笑得停不下来。

Arthur几乎拥有了年轻时梦寐以求的一切——温暖，陪伴，和关注。他闭上眼睛，几乎觉得这是一场幻梦。当见到光时，他也许会重新看到阿卡姆疯人院的白墙。

如果真是这样，他会疯的。

可他已经是个疯子了。

最后，Arthur看见的不是白墙，而是当初跟Bruce签下的《结婚协议》。Bruce将文件摆在面前。他找律师修改了一些条款，删去若干对伴侣不太公平的内容，并且调整了婚内财产的分配。

他甚至还在后面加了一个遗嘱：假若Bruce Wayne不幸身亡，Arthur与他们的孩子，将会成为Wayne企业的新拥有者。

Arthur短促地笑了一声。

“你最好先杀死我。”

“我不杀人。”Bruce说。

“可是我会杀人。”

Bruce皱起眉心，不赞同地望着Arthur。Arthur翻了几页，手指点着离婚相关的条款。

“这些也一样。除非你杀死我，不然我不会同意。”他脸上流露出执拗，嘴唇微微发抖，“Bruce，我和你不一样。我对钱不感兴趣，但如果你不在我身边，我他妈天天都想杀人。”

Bruce拿起钢笔，划掉那几行字。他说：“我知道了，Arthur。”

他们都走在一条歧路上。Batman不该跟Joker结合，Bruce Wayne不该跟Arthur Fleck结合。可除却所有身份地位的差异，他们只是一对标记了彼此的Alpha和Omega。一个从未举起屠刀的猎人，和一只收起獠牙的野兽。

Arthur抬起头。Bruce亲了他。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 是约稿，谢谢金主qvq


End file.
